FICTION REALM
by ramblehook
Summary: "The Kamui has led me to trouble, it seems." Kakashi upon Erza's enquiry. Slab, an unexpected guy, makes a stumbling encounter with people from Fairy Tail. Along with his moot comrades, Walt and Ramsay, Slab makes an out-of-the-blue expedition with Fairy Tail, along with an unexpected Kakashi. Elsewhere, Rail, an eco-radical on anti-dam operations, encounter troops from Bleach.
1. The River Incident

**_P. S. - The following story is a recount of self-fictional characters, who stumbles upon fan-fictional_** ** _references and characters from Anime Shows - Naruto, Bleach, Fairy Tail, One Piece, Fullmetal Alchemist, Yu Yu Hakusho, xxxHolic and more..._**

 ** _The story deals with the most unusual adventure._**

 _ **Check out the latest chapter!**_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1 - THE RIVER INCIDENT**

* * *

June was the month of the monsoon and, that's when things became cloudy. It was simply the common times, when rain peltered upon our rejoiced city, and brought an end to the summer heat.

Well, I won't go into much detail on the common facts, but on an uncanny day, I went to the river banks with my comrade, Slab.

"The rain's nice and all, but I think it's dangerous to stick around." Indeed, I was the only one who was reminded of the fact that we stood much close to the river waters. Usually, it was none of my concern to ponder of such, but the trouble remained with the fact that the water level was rising. The river was known for its dangerous currents and one leap into it would usually drown the risk taker, despite the reasons for fun or adventure or other recreational activities.

"Why are you so freaked out?" Slab looked back, "The water has not even reached my feet."

"Well, yeah! You'll know soon when you fall off." I reminded Slab, that we were standing on the river edge.

"The water current's strong. But if someone does fall into it, I guess they should wash ashore anyhow." Slab said.

"And end up dead." I added sarcastically, "And who knows where one might find the corpse. It may be few kilometres underneath the bridge, or let's assume the worst, till the Indian Ocean near the Sundarbans.

"You refer to the route of the river, I ask?" Slab said.

"Indeed." I replied with concern.

Despite my advice, Slab was barely budged by any fear. I had no choice to stick around with him for the time being.

"Hmm… what's that?" Slab gazed at the flowing river.

I followed his route and found something.

"Whoa! Look at that?" I exclaimed. There were two people who were enjoying the river water. Wait, what am I saying? They're drowning!

"Lucy, Natsu! Hold on, I'm coming!" a woman shouted.

Both, Slab and I were startled to find two uncanny people by the shore. The woman had red hair, and the colour looked dull crimson under the greyish clouds. The other was a guy with black hair and uhh… no shirt.

"Hey, don't be crazy! You'll drown yourself!" the black-haired guy retorted, as he tried to stop the hasty woman.

"What's going on here?" Slab went forward to enquire.

Both the woman and the guy looked at him with surprise. I looked around and had quite figured out with the situation. Apparently, a piece of the shore soil was broken and eroded. The woman and the shirtless guy stood by the same with Slab. In short, the folks in the river slipped from the edge and ended up in a mess.

* * *

"Natsu, what should we do? Happy is having a hard time catching up." Lucy was in a panic, as both of them were in a pinch.

"The water current is too fast for the poor guy to keep up!" she added, as she looked at the sky. Apparently, a flying cat flew through the air after them, above the water.

"Natsu, Lucy, hold on!" The cat shouted.

"Happy, glug…" Natsu was struggling with the strong water.

"I have no choice but to summon Aquarius!" Lucy had made a decision, to which Natsu was startled.

"No, don't do it!" The latter replied.

"Open! Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!" Lucy shouted, as she doused a golden key into the water.

Incidentally, a mermaid had popped out from the water.

"Aquarius, help us!" Lucy pleaded.

The water spirit, Aquarius had returned a mean look, in contrary.

* * *

"Look! There is a boat ahead." I was surprised to find a usual boat in the middle of the river, "Judging by their course, the two of your friends have a possibility of getting hold of it." I told the red-haired woman.

"We can risk that." said the black-haired guy, "I must freeze the water."

"What?" I exclaimed sceptically.

"Hey, look over there." Slab caught sight of something else, "There is a flying cat, and it's blue?" He asked himself in confusion.

"Yeah, that's Happy, trying to help." replied the red-haired woman.

"What?" I asked again, confused.

"Freeze Up!" The guy had put his palms in the water and froze up the water in front of him.

"Whoa!" Slab shouted.

Just as my comrade, I was surprised to find the unnatural. The river froze up before our eyes.

Apparently, another shock shook up the terrain.

"What's that? Lucy has summoned Aquarius?" the black-haired guy seemed to freak out.

* * *

The river threw up into the air. Waves and tides began to roll around. In the meantime, Natsu and Lucy had managed to get hold of the nearby boat, and that too, purely by chance.

"Don't aim at us, Aquarius!" Lucy shouted and she and the entirety of the boat had found themselves before a tidal wave. Natsu seemed to be having a hard time with motion sickness.

Despite the black-haired guy's ice froze the water, it wasn't able to reach the boat or the tidal wave in time.

"Look at that! The wave's pushing everything away!" Slab exclaimed, whilst enjoying the circumstances. Crazy guy, indeed.

"Looks like this was bound to happen." the black-haired guy replied in addition to his previous statement of exclamation.

The boat was thrown ashore by one of the waves.

"Whoa! Run!" I exclaimed, and the others seemed to agree me. The river water came gushing in.

In the end, we were all soaked wet, ready for a cold.

"Haha! That was awesome!" Slab chuckled with excitement.

"Glad that we were not pulled back into the river." I heaved upon our luck.

* * *

The crew of the boat had survived the uncanny ride.

"Why do wash me up always?" Lucy whined upon the circumstances.

"I should be leaving then. You should be glad that you're alive." Aquarius replied coldly.

"Oh, man…" Natsu was yet suffering from his motion sickness.

* * *

The rain began to pour down in torrents.

"I guess it's time for us to get ourselves above ground. Don't you agree?" Slab asked me.

"That was my whole opinion, man. I can't believe that you had waited this long." I replied annoyed. The water level was bound to rise with the sudden surge of rain and it was unsafe to stay by the shore.

All the people from the boat went above, as we followed suit. Amongst the survivors, we had found the drowning folks. Apparently, both of them had weird hair colours, unfound in common life.

"Are you alright, Lucy, Natsu?" At the same time, the unnatural flying cat had reached the high grounds. Lucy seemed to be the girl with the blonde hair, while Natsu seemed the other one. That guy had pink hair! Was that natural or dyed? I asked myself. The same question went for the woman with the red-hair.

"What the going on?" one of the crewmen bellowed. They were really confused.

"Look over there!" shouted another crewman.

"Whoa!" Slab exclaimed, with all the others.

"I'm really sorry." The girl in the blond replied in bow.

Indeed, it was a shocking revelation to see that the other boats, which were within the sight of the river, were forced all the way to the other shore. Apparently, there was a river island in the middle, and some of them had made short landings on its turf. The landings seemed not smooth.

* * *

"… there were some crazy folks! They seemed to be drowning…"

"We had salvaged them, but the worst came the next moment. A weird looking woman with blue hair had popped out from the water, and raised a tidal wave…"

"They were all insane…"

The annoying News had piled with reporters by the river bank. The crewmen gave report over their miserable ride.

"Where are they, now?" asked one of the reporters.

"They fled in the blink of an eye…"

"It's good that we are alive… Leave them be! They are dangerous…"

We had made our best efforts to evade trouble. The crewmen had found us within the uncanny folks, and we knew that Slab and I, would be accused to be involved with the whole incident. As a result, Slab and I had urged the uncanny folks to follow us through the streets. We knew that the reporters would show and before they could do it, we hid ourselves for the time-being.

* * *

Both of us sides came to know of each other, and we were the ones to be surprised.

"Wizards? Is that true?" Slab said amazed.

The red-haired woman was named Erza Scarlet, whilst the black-haired ice-guy, Gray Fullbuster. Surprising, and, yet the flying cat was called Happy.

"A talking cat? That's a first." I said.

"Aye!" Happy replied with jolly.

"Haha… the day's turning really crazy!" Slab was amused with his usual craziness.

"So, what should we do?" Gray asked, "We all came here by pure accident."

"Eclipse Gate, the fault of all." Erza said, "Long story short, we were transported her by the portal named, Eclipse Gate."

It made no sense to us in the first time.

"I guess we should be moving forward." I said, "We are yet in the city streets and the public might know of us, and the incident."

"We appreciate your help." Erza said gratefully, "Do lead the way."

But, before we could make a movement away for the streets, we had another visitor.

"Hmm… I have landed somewhere unknown." There was an uncanny guy behind us, who cannot be weirder.

"Who are you?" Erza demanded, as she drew her sword. I had not mentioned before, but Erza seemed the only swordsman in the locality. Wait no, I guess maybe the whole city.

"Huh, me?" the weird guy asked. He had white hair and covered one of his eyes with his wearing headband. Incidentally, he had ignored Erza's enquiry. Instead, he blurted, "The 'Kamui' has led me to trouble, it seems."

TO BE CONTINUED...

 _DISCLAIMER: The following recount is completely fictional and unrelated of any incident in the past. All the characters and locations are fictitious. Any resemblance to reality is purely coincidental._


	2. Cradle of Dam Dangers

**CHAPTER 2 - CRADLE OF DAM DANGERS**

* * *

The grey sky veiled over the green hills and the lonesome stream. The latter being a tributary, the 'Great River' to the south. The clouds rumbled as the wind rose. Trees began to sway with the moist air, scent of humid soil and zephyr. But greens weren't the lone scenery in the expanse. Yonder laid the 'Dam'. Unfinished yet massive, the big block of concrete showed guts in blocking the route of the river. The rain showered often than not, and it was a spectacle to gaze upon the river's might. Heavy gushes of water slammed up and down, the wind aiding with the tidal rage.

It was one of those days. Same greyish contrast that veiled over the otherwise cheery bright sunshine. The sea was far away, yet it was always successful in storming the landscape with moist rain from beyond the coasts. There's no point in arguing as nature was almighty.

"Looks like the work is in hiatus. At least for now." A man stood by the hills. He gazed around to scrutinize the situation. The dam was blocking the heavy flow of the river water. As a consequence, water began to flood the adjacent land. The embankment stood high by the dam bridge, the man walked to the place.

"Let's hope the men arrive in time."

A creak opened the door of an abandoned house. A young lady came out and closed the same door back into its place. She was surprised to find the sky turn cloudy all of sudden. According to her last recall, she found the sun to be shining in the afternoon sky, perfect for a walk outside. She was asked by her grandmother to go the market and bringing back groceries.

The young lady looked around and found the environment to be full of wilderness. The clouds began to rumble and confusion drove more of her. She turned back in an instant and found the same door she came out from. The door looked quite unfamiliar and before she could think more, she opened it. Inside was a vacant room with an old fireplace, abandoned and none a soul.

"Grandmother? Are you in there?" the lady bellowed as she went inside. She had realised that it wasn't her house at all. It was an old shack which seemed to be abandoned. She checked around the entire shelter to find clues of vain.

The young lady decided to check outside and look around. The road ahead seemed to be filled of thick woods. A gushing sound caught her attention. It came from a distance. She looked back at the house one last time before setting out to check the distant noise.

The young lady paced her steps as she found the gushing noise to get louder. Surprising as the day, she encountered a man through the road.

"You seem not to be around from here." the man said. The young lady had no choice but to nod.

"Neither am I." The man replied chuckling. He drew out his umbrella and prepared for further downpours.

"I'm kind of lost in the area." the young lady replied, "I need to know where I am."

"You are in the vicinity of the Dilao River." replied the man, "The Dilao River Embankment to be precise."

"I guess I am lost for sure." the young lady replied.

"I was on my way to the road. You should come along."

The young lady nodded.

"I should introduce myself." said the young lady, "My name is Winry Rockbell, and I am from the village of Resembool."

"I've never heard of it." the man replied as both of them began to walk, "People mention me as Rail. I simply came here to have a look over the Dilao River." said the man, "You must've heard of the Dilao Dam if you are from around?"

Winry shook her head.

"You don't?" Rail looked back with surprise, "Either way, construction began on this dam a few years back. Everyone assumed the dam would bring development over the area but as you can see, it has its consequences."

"Flood?" Winry asked.

"Yes." Rail replied, "Ever since the dam gained height, it began to disrupt the flow of the river. As a consequence, water began to log up the fields and habitations. Wildlife was affected in the region and its further construction could lead up to greater problems."

"I guess the gushing sound is coming from the dam?" Winry asked.

"Precisely. The dam is connected with a road to the nearby towns. I was intending to reach by foot but the weather seems awful for such a trip." Rail sighed, "No choice."

"The place looks quite deserted."

"The dam was ceased of its construction due to the rainy season. They plan on resuming during the winter." Rail said, "Since the cease, there wasn't much visitors in the area."

The two strangers made their way through the road and eventually crossed the dam bridge. The drizzling rain had begun to pour down. Rail drew his rain hat for his protection.

"Take this." He gave his holding umbrella to the young lady.

"Are you sure?" Winry asked, "Despite your hat, it isn't as efficient as the umbrella."

"That's why I have given you my umbrella. Don't fuss."

"If you say so."

"So what were you doing in the area?" Rail asked.

"I'm confused myself." Winry replied, "The last thing I remembered was I leaving my home to get to the market."

"There isn't any market in the area." Rail said, "Are you sure you are not some folks who might've come trekking in the area? And yeah, got lost?"

"You assume me for making things?" Winry demanded, "I assure you, I have no idea where I am."

"Anyway, that's not my concern now." Rail said, trying to conclude the conversation. He looked grave.

"You seem troubled." Winry noticed his demeanour.

"It's nothing." Rail said. For an instant, his attention turned towards the river. The rain seemed to disrupt the view but he was able to recognise his sight.

"What's that?" Rail demanded. Winry was bound to follow his directions.

"Frozen ice." the former said. A thick sheet of uncanny ice made a blockage across the river.

A man ran down the desolated dam road. Rail was surprised to find anyone in the area.

Looks like he is from the village ahead.

"Should we ask him for directions?" Winry asked.

"No, it would be better to follow him instead. He seems to be in hurry." Rail had a motive of evading the running man, "Come on, let's go."

"What do you people want?"

"You are the insurgents, aren't you?" A group of people gathered around two individuals. Seemed as villagers, the group seemed hostile with pitchforks and sickles. The two individuals seemed outnumbered but nonetheless, one of them was holding a sword to fight back. She was a young woman with big eyes and black hair. The other seemed to be a guy with red hair. Apparently, he swooned to the ground, mostly from exhaustion.

"Surrender quietly, you villains!" one of the villagers shouted. The woman seemed to be at her limit herself and felt to be having a blurry sight. The group of villagers did not require using force; the woman fell unconscious in the next moment.

It had been half an hour since the commotion concluded. A man had arrived in the scene and met up with one of the villagers.

"I heard that there were insurgents in the area?" the man asked.

"Yeah, it's been taken care of now." the villager replied, "The rain is getting intense. We should return to the village."

"I agree." the man nodded. He and the villager got back to track and retraced back home.

"Insurgents?" Rail wondered as he spied the villagers from the trees, "It's too early for the gathering. Or did my group mishear the details of the plan." Rail became tensed with his speculations, "I should better check on things."

"What are you whispering?" Winry asked.

"Listen, we are heading to the village ahead." Rail said. He had a plan up his sleeve, "It's really essential that I'm not discovered inside and thus, we must split ways as we reach our destination."

"But I'm confused with the whole situation." Winry replied desperate.

"You should not worry. I'll be back once my survey is done." Rail said, "Besides, you can get information in the village."

"I highly doubt." Winry replied.

"Either way, I have good hopes for you. Let's get a move." Rail said.

"So, they weren't insurgents?" a villager asked.

"They seemed not to be around from anywhere near. But the custodians mentioned that they had no connections with the militants." said another villager.

"With all the outlaw instability, we can't guarantee any militancy visit in the village. It would be bad news if any showed up."

"I agree."

The villagers glared at the uncanny visitor; the latter walked through the streets without caution.

"Why are they staring at me?" Winry noticed, "And what was with that Rail guy? I thought I could've put my trust upon him."

Eventually, Winry had arrived in an area, where people were gathered around. It was in front of a local clinic. The people seemed curious.

"Excuse me, what is going on here?" Winry approached one the people.

"Two uncanny people showed up with swords." the person turned back, "What's up with your hair? Why is it yellow?"

"It's blonde." Winry replied annoyed.

"They seemed to be injured and thus, were brought in here." the person replied.

"Alright. What's going on here?" An officer showed up from behind, "Clear up and get back to your business everyone. Shows over!"

The crowd cleared off leaving Winry, the sole bystander.

"What do you want, lady? And why are you blonde?" the officer asked.

"Because I am!" Winry bellowed impatiently.

"You do not seem to be from around." the officer said.

"I am lost. I required knowledge of the area." Winry replied, "I need to return back to my village of Resembool."

"Resembool!" the officer exclaimed.

"Do you know something?" Winry became excited.

"Not a clue."

"That was a total waste of time." Winry entered the clinic with a disappointed face.

"Welcome, and who might you be?" a woman showed up.

"I wanted to check on the people who were admitted." Winry said.

"Don't tell me that you're one of those nosy crowdfolks?" the woman asked. She was the assistant of the doctor in-charge.

"The officer outside asked me to take a look."

"Come on in."

Winry was surprised to find two people with black robes. Both of them were unconscious and bandaged.

"I heard they were not from around." Winry said.

"It seems that way." the woman replied as she went back.

The doctor was examining his patients. He turned around to look at his visitor.

"Hello there. You wanted to check on the patients, as I heard." the doctor said.

"Yes." Winry replied coyly.

"Are you acquainted?" the doctor, "I am having a hard time figuring out from whence they showed up. They're not from around." The doctor glanced back and looked at Winry, "And neither is you, am I correct?"

"Yes. But I'm lost." Winry said, "I haven't got the clue of my stand."

"You, my dear, are in the Dilao Valley." the doctor answered Winry's question, "The Dilao Tributary passes nearby and join up with the Great Dilao River. This is a small village midst the entire wilderness, and the infamous 'River Dam'."

"I've gazed upon it. The dam." Winry said.

"Flood has become a common nuisance for many villages since the dam's cradle. Every year, the water would overflow and flood habitations. Not to mention the consequences."

During the same time, one of the patients came back to their senses.

"Look like you'd be getting answers sooner than expected." the doctor told Winry.

"Where am I?" It was the woman who had woken up.

The doctor examined her condition and found it to improve.

"So, are we in an infirmary?" the woman asked.

"Indeed. You are lucky to have escaped wounds, but your red-haired friend has had a rough time." the doctor made his report, "His injuries seem that from heavy impacts. And judging by your situation, I guess you two were drowning in the river."

"How did you know?" the woman was surprised. The doctor hit the nail with his hypothesis.

"As I had said, the injuries are from impacts with the river rocks. Seemed that your comrade was protecting you." the doctor added.

The woman turned around and looked at the red-haired man.

"Renji…"

"You both should be alright after some rest." the doctor said, "As for me, I'll let you have your conversion with your guest here." He referred to Winry as he went out.

"Damn it, Renji. Look what have you done to yourself." the woman was upset. The man remained unconscious.

"Umm, if I'm not troubling you, the villagers mentioned that you people are not from around." Winry said.

"You are correct. We were amidst our duties and the next thing we remembered was to be standing in a different place away from knowledge." the woman said.

"You see, I'm having the same dilemma." Winry said, "I guess, you are in the blank as I am?"

"Unfortunately yes." the woman said, "Anyway, I'm Rukia Kuchiki and he is Renji Aburai. We are both from the place called the Soul Society."

"I'm Winry Rockbell. I'm hail from the village of Resembool. Nice to meet you."

"Hmm… the weather's cold. I should better head inside." the doctor shut the door whilst seeping his tea.

"Looks like we would be having this glum shade of the sky for a few days." the assistant said.

"I agree. It sucks." The doctor went inside the infirmary and gazed upon Rukia.

"You alright?" he asked her.

"Yes." Rukia replied, "I must thank you for taking care of us."

"That's a doctor's job, young lady." the doctor said, "It's been quite a peculiar day, I must say."

"Indeed, doc." an unknown voice came from behind.

"Hey, don't intrude without a knock." the assistant bellowed. It seemed as another guest had made his way in. Speaking of which, the latter showed up in the infirmary. Winry was surprised to see the man.

"What had happened to you?" the doctor asked the guy. He seemed to know him, "You are all bashed up, Rail."

"Does it really matter?" Rail asked back.

"I heard of some insurgents lurking in the area." the doctor said.

"Insurgents? Nah, it's not them." Rail said, "It's the army that had me in for a while."

"Army? What do you mean?" the doctor demanded.

"They are searching for the Resistance." Rail said, "I guess they have found out about our whereabouts in the area."

"Those army guys are crafty, indeed. It would ruin the plans for demolishing the dam." the doctor said.

"I won't conclude things here." Rail said, "There are possibilities waiting to be unfold, and I hope that they would be in our favour."

"You have a plan, I suppose?"

"Yeah, but I'll need some manpower in this situation." Rail said, "Speaking of which, I assumed that the scouts from the Resistance had arrived before time. So these guys are the intruders held by the villagers?" He referred to the patients.

"Yeah. The Resistance is considered an insurgent group, nowadays. You were correct in assuming your scouts to be arrested, but I won't blame you. The villagers follow the law either way." the doctor said. He faced back at the patients, "These folks are lost, as they say."

"I know." Rail replied, "I have met Winry here before I came here."

"So who are these insurgents, Rail?" Winry asked.

"They are simply troublemakers lurking in the area. You should not concern yourself, Winry. I'll try to help you out with your situation." Rail said.

"The same goes for me. If you need any assistance, you can count me in." Winry replied.

"Same here." Rukia said, "You said you needed some manpower. Renji and I could lend you a hand."

"Now, now, young lady. You should not indulge yourself with the troubles ahead." the doctor objected, "I won't let you have your way."

"But I should be fine." Rukia replied, "I can use healing powers."

"Yeah, yeah, you can be optimistic all you want, but my answer is no." the doctor was firm with his words.

"There is no need to rush, Khagen. The resistance should arrive by the end of the week. We can stay safe till then." Rail said.

"The army won't try to barge into my clinical residence. It's a good idea to safe hide during the time." the doctor said.

"Let's hope the rain do not delay the advance." Rail said, "Winry and you, lady. I'll need your assistance tomorrow. We would be going out into the woods."

"Fine with me." Rukia said.

"Same here." Winry agreed.

"What are you planning?" the doctor demanded, "And young lady, you should not go out."

"I shall be fine." Rukia replied with a smile.

"We have some serious scouting to do." Rail replied, "Prepare yourselves."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Dragon Fight

**CHAPTER 3 - DRAGON FIGHT**

* * *

"The seeds for perseverance and crafty strategies have finally borne fruit. Hard work, but in the end I'm free." A man looked over the vast lands beneath him. The breeze was a gale at a height of his stance; describing his stature as a hovering man. Yeah, he was indeed flying without wings. Rain began to pour down along with the wind. The clouds seemed to drive past by with its black cover. Nothing seemed to faze that man with the yellow hair.

"The others, they must've gone their own paths. And Seiryu, that fool is nowhere to be seen. The gate must've caused heavy disruptions."

The man decided to lower down his altitude and get a gaze upon his further agendas.

"Well then, there seems a city in the horizon." the man made a sharp look across the distance, "I'm yet furious with the failure. Damn that Yusuke Urameshi, I'll get you to shut up once and for all. But first." The man dashed through the air, "I need to release my steam."

* * *

The commotion had calmed down, the riverside was left alone. But the instigators were far from being in the vicinity. It seemed a Sunday; the citizens enjoyed the cool rainy day with their eyes shut. So sparse were the streets, the instigators took their path through the routes which were busiest during the weekdays.

"I can't believe that the streets are deserted." I was indeed surprised.

"Is this a city or a ghost town?" Lucy asked blatantly.

"The latter." Slab made an unnecessary statement, "In fact, we are the last survivors of an apocalypse. You can guess the situation around? Everything's haunted."

"Seriously!" Natsu was shocked with the news.

"Uh… shut up, Slab." I retorted, "We can't run exposed in the area."

And the devil struck our luck. A police siren was heard beyond the corner of the road.

"Damn! Come on, we need to hide." I was cautious. The others decided to follow my advice. Indeed, a police vehicle had crossed by, and glad that we were not noticed.

"The rain is getting bad. Not to say, we are drenched. I hope you know where we are going?" Slab asked.

"We are going to Ramsay's house." I replied.

"A friend of yours?" Gray asked.

Before I could answer Gray's enquiry, Erza looked back and asked, "And who the heck are you?" The weird guy with the white hair had followed us since we met him. It seemed that he was lost, just as Erza and her comrades.

"Huh, me?" the guy asked. At the same instant, he began to lax off and forgot Erza's enquiry. Instead, he said, "The 'Kamui' has led me to trouble, it seems."

"Didn't he say the same thing before?" Gray asked.

"He is absentminded." Lucy said.

"Absentminded? No, that's not me." the weird guy replied to Lucy's statement.

"I'll ask you again. Who are you?" Erza was beginning to lose her patience. She drew her sword to get answers.

"There is no need to get qualms, lady. Just calm down." the guy said with a calm tone. He sighed as he spoke again, "I'm Kakashi Hatake and uh, I'm lost."

"Seems pretty obvious." I replied, "You were following us the whole time. Where are you from?"

"The last I remember was a battlefield, settling score with an old friend." The guy seemed lax as he spoke, "Uh, yeah, I come from the village hidden in the leaves."

"Village hidden in the leaves?" Happy asked.

"He is an elf, alright. He has white hair to top it all." Slab made his point.

"Look at him, Slab. He doesn't have pointy ears." I clarified my comrade's assumption.

"What is an elf?" asked Natsu.

"Elf?" Kakashi replied, "No, I'm a ninja."

The rain continued to pour upon us. Glad were we, when we were able to reach Ramsay's home, before we got sick.

"Whoa! What's going on here?" Ramsay was surprised to see us piled up, and drenched.

"Before you explain anything, get yourselves inside first." Ramsay invited us inside his residence. Incidentally, his parents were away from home based on some family agendas. Ramsay's sister Rosaline met us in the living room. All of us sat down, whilst the house-maid brought in cups full of warm refreshing tea. Ah, the aroma and relief.

Ramsay was a good friend of mine, and at that moment I knew none other to take aid from. Slab, Ramsay and I had studied together in the same institute till our highschool.

"You've brought along quite the squad, eh Walt?" Rosaline asked.

"That was my question, Rose. Don't take my line." Ramsay argued, "Anyway, good to see you Slab and uh, greetings to you all folks." Ramsay was confused with all the uncanny guests.

"Yeah, Ramsay. Long time no see." Slab replied.

All of the members became acquainted with each other.

The television in the room was being kept switched on before our arrival. Rosaline took the remote controller and enhanced the volume. Apparent, as it was, the regional news channel was kept for the show.

"…and now you all can see that this boat was sent overboard by a tidal wave, which is unreasonable in river waters…" A scene of the river embankment was showed with a boat turned upside down. The crewmen were in agony as the reporters took reports.

"Whoa!" Everyone exclaimed, excluding the residents. We all knew what the news was about.

"Haha!" Slab chuckled with excitement.

"…there were some crazy folks! They seemed to be drowning…"

"We had salvaged them, but the worst came the next moment. A weird looking woman with blue hair had popped out from the water, and raised a tidal wave…"

"They were all insane…"

The crewmen gave report over their miserable ride.

"Where are they, now?" asked the reporter.

"They fled in the blink of an eye…"

"It's good that we are alive… Leave them be! They are dangerous…"

The camera turned away towards the river, where the viewers were able to see a chunk of frozen ice within the flow.

"Woah!" Gray exclaimed.

"And you can see people, today is odd indeed. The river had frozen up, a tidal wave and a boat upside down." The reporter was restless, "As for further investigations, the police have showed up to take the matter into hand."

"Investigations!" I exclaimed, "We are being targeted."

"…and here's constable Baruah, who's enquiring the victims…"

The microphone was transferred to the constable.

"The crewmen seem traumatized with the events that followed them, stupendous the recount. They mentioned of some people who were responsible for the incidents." the constable said, "Scouts are sent over the market ahead, as the crew folks mentioned the direction of their flee. Today is a Sunday and assurance can be made to find weird folks in less-crowded streets."

"Appreciations, constable Baruah. And now we head back…"

The news continued, us being flabbergasted.

"Some weird things going on in the city. Hmm." Ramsay said calmly, as he listened, "So what's your story?" He asked us.

"That." I pointed my finger at the television screen without hesitation.

"What?" Ramsay was confused. The same perplexity was seen on Rosaline's face.

"We are responsible." Slab helped clarify with simple words.

Both the eyes widened for the two siblings as they returned their gaze back onto the television.

"What the hell's going on?" Ramsay asked calmly, wide eyed.

* * *

"Uncanny place! It's time to rule, Motherglare."

A mute roar echoed through the scarce street as a bass travelled far. It wasn't sound check for a rock concert, yet an uncanny sound.

"Did you hear that?" said one of the patrol officers.

"Yeah, looks like some rock concert." replied his colleague.

* * *

"Alright, guys. We need to figure out something." I said upon our situation.

"Yes, we might bring unwanted troubles for you people if we stay here too long." Erza said considerately.

"You folks are fine." Slab said, "It's those cops, not minding their business."

"Either way, you all said that you had arrived through some portal. I don't have a clue of the details but I could say that the same would be true to revert the process." I made a speculation.

"What do you mean?" Slab asked me curious.

"I agree. Considering our situation, a portal should be the quickest way to solve things." Gray said.

"I must wonder the possibilities, and in the present circumstance it would be difficult to make such attempts." Kakashi explained, "It requires a lot of energy to create a doorway between dimensions."

"You are right there." Erza agreed.

"And with us being pursued, I guess we won't find time to create a portal before being discovered. It would cause a lot of attention." Lucy said.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about, but it looks like some big deal." Slab said.

"Precisely." Natsu said, "It's a big mess."

"Aye sir." Happy agreed.

"Kakashi, you did mention that you had come here through a portal. The one you had created on your own?" Gray asked.

"True. I can create portals between dimensions but there are some limitations here."

"Anomalies?" Ramsay asked.

"Highly." Kakashi nodded, "First of all it requires a lot of energy to perform the technique, as I had said, and secondly, I don't think it would be possible to create routes back to our realms. As you said, anomaly is the word that suites best with the instances. I felt some uneven distortions whilst performing my 'Kamui'. The whole thing seems as an accident."

"Kamui, the portal technique?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, that's the name." Kakashi replied.

"We would need high spiritual energy to pull off a portal gate." Erza said.

"Yeah, do you guys know of any places with high spiritual energy?" Kakashi asked.

"Spiritual energy? You mean those mysterious powers mentioned in myths?" Slab asked.

"Yeah, it seems that way." Ramsay nodded.

"It would be hard to find what you ask. We need to research for clues." I said, "Ramsay, any idea?"

Ramsay seemed to have something in his mind.

"Yeah, I think I might have some idea." he said, raising the hopes.

"…the rain seems not the only things falling today. As you can see, fires have caught up in the city in various localities…"

Rosaline was watching the news at the same time.

"Rosaline, pipe the TV volume down." Ramsay turned around in annoyance. Instead, he found some interesting telecast, "What the hell is going on?"

Houses and structures were burning down throughout the city.

"Whoa! Now that's my kind of town!" Natsu exclaimed upon the same sight.

"Shut up, Natsu! Something is wrong here." Gray retorted back.

"This is unseen. It's raining thunder." Slab said.

"Where is it telecasted, Rosaline?" I asked, "The locality?"

"East side, near Veteran Field." Rosaline replied.

"Come on, guys. I have a hunch that we would find something over there." I said.

"Yeah. Walt, I suggest that we pack up for the ride." Ramsay said, "I might know of a place that you ask of. And for that, we would need to go beyond the city. That applies for you too, Slab."

"Okay, agreed." Slab said without hesitation.

I had to agree with the same and put my faith upon my comrades.

Slab and I needed to get our stuff on the way through our residences. Ramsay and our new uncanny friends were ready.

"Rosaline, I can leave the house to you. After all mom and pops are returning tonight." Slab said.

"Yeah, sure thing. Do be careful out there." Rosaline replied.

* * *

Veteran Field; a large ground for everything to happen. The regional highway ran by the contours and an often truck would tumble, gate crashing in the night. Helicopters would show up and land in the ground. Government folks took this place as an airport in hasty circumstances.

Sports people and health freaks would show up in the evenings but, that wasn't the point in our situation. Residences in the vicinity to Veteran Field were seen on fire; fire-fighters trying hard to undo the same. The rain helped little, as it rained of lightning.

"Whoa!" Ramsay exclaimed. A lightning had jolted down to the earth. Fate, it fell on the other side of the field but I assure you, it was terrifying.

"Laxus!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Are you sure?" Gray exclaimed as well.

"No, it's not him." Erza clarified.

"It doesn't seem like a real lightning." Kakashi said as he scrutinized the event.

"It seemed real to me. Pretty real!" Ramsay blurted, as he heaved from the shock.

"I assure you. A real jolt would have paralysed us in this distance." Kakashi explained, "Look, the soil and the grass are wet."

"Yeah." I noticed his point. A lightning at such close range would have knocked us out, but it did not.

"There is someone else in the area. He seems to possess the ability to control lightning." Kakashi said.

Another lightning bolt shook our guts.

"There he is. I see him." Kakashi had caught a glimpse of that certain someone. He aimed his index at the sky.

"Whoa! The guy is flying!" I exclaimed.

Indeed, we were surprised to find a man floating on air.

"Looks like he's the one plummeting those thunder bolts." Gray said.

"And he's not stopping." Lucy freaked out as she sensed the man, preparing for another attack.

"We must stop him." Erza said hastily.

"Come on, Happy. We need to teach this guy a lesson." Natsu said.

"Aye, sir. A full throttle!" Happy replied in zeal.

"You said it, buddy. Let's roll!" And with that, both Natsu and his blue cat, Happy leaped through the air and gained steep altitude.

"How on earth does a cat have wings?" Ramsay exclaimed.

"I told you accept it, Ramsay. Things are beyond the commons now." I replied back.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu had developed an aura over one of his fists. It was engulfed into fire and blazed like a meteor.

"Huh?" The assailant looked below, and was smacked with heavy duty fire power. Natsu had punched the guy back to the earth.

"He's coming this way!" Gray shouted. Natsu had sent the trajectory towards us and we had to force our way out of our stance. A large crash had made a crater into the soil. The assailant laid flat on his face; Natsu and Happy had landed back.

"What the hell is wrong with you, you numbskull!" Gray blurted on Natsu's face, "You could've killed us with that."

"Shut up, Ice-head. It would need more to kill you guys than that." Natsu retorted.

"Looks like he's not dead." Slab was found to be gazing at the crater.

"I wasn't expecting that." Erza replied.

"Get away from there, Slab! That guy is dangerous!" I shouted.

But Slab paid no heed. Kakashi and Erza went for the crater to check on the unknown assailant.

"Who is that guy? I heard no humanly discoveries of such abilities." Ramsay said.

"Wait, something's wrong." I had felt ominous for a second.

"Everything awry." Ramsay said.

I tried to pay attention to the surroundings, and suddenly, I had recognised the sensation. A low bass was heard. I felt that of a muffed up siren, ready to scream hell.

"Do you hear that?" I asked Ramsay.

"Hear what?"

Erza and Kakashi had stepped down into the crater. At the same time, Natsu had felt something up his sleeve.

"I smell a dragon nearby." He said.

"Yeah." Gray began to hear the same humming bass.

"I've felt that scent before." Natsu had a keen sense of smell, and in that situation, he seemed to recognise his game.

Unexpected, as it was, the voice began to grow bigger every second.

"It's coming." Gray said tensed.

A huge creature had leaped into the air and flew high.

* * *

"A dragon!" Kakashi exclaimed upon the sight.

"Oh no! It's the same dragon." Lucy said.

"The one Rogue was riding on." Gray said, "This is bad, man. If that guy is here, it would be bad news."

"He is there, alright. I need to give him some serious beating for all he had done." Natsu said grasping his fist, "He's going to pay."

"You ready to go?" Happy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fired up. Let's go." Both Natsu and Happy took off to start a fight.

"I'm going with him." Erza leaped out, and ran ahead, "Heaven's Wheel!"

A sudden change began to morph into Erza; her attire changed into plates of armour covering all her body. It gave her metal wings on her backs and it seemed to give her the ability to fly.

Erza flew off the next moment her transformation was complete.

"What should we do Gray?" Lucy asked, "We can't aid them with flight."

"The best we could do now is to provide ranged support." Gray was prepared with his idea, "Ice Make – Super Freeze Arrow!"

He was able to morph out an iced bow and arrows with his ability.

"Lucy you should keep a watch behind. That lightning guy is not out of commission yet." Gray said.

Lucy nodded.

"Hmm… quite interesting." Kakashi said, as he saw his newfound comrades with unique abilities.

He turned his head back and found the lightning assailant to be wide awake and on his two feet.

"I never saw you get awake." Kakashi said calmly.

The assailant became furious and let his rage out. Kakashi had to leap out of the crater. The former had created a burst of lightning from his body.

"That was close." Kakashi told himself.

"You are right, Gray." Lucy said, "I should better help."

"Go on. I'll aid Natsu and Erza." Gray said.

"I don't know who had bashed my face but you seem no different." the assailant told Kakashi.

"Precisely, yes." Kakashi replied, "I'm Kakashi Hatake and who might you be?"

"You ask of me, eh?" the assailant said, "I'm Suzaku, the 'Crimson Sparrow'."

"Quite a fancy title and I don't believe that it isn't simply for show."

"You have a good sense for my powers. I assure you, it's worth it." The assailant aimed his arm at Kakashi, and shot a bolt of lightning. The latter managed to see the move and dodged sideways.

 _This guy is no joke. He could've done big damage with that move of his._ Kakashi had to brainstorm to make strategies. Before he could plan his next move, the assailant had shot his second bolt of lightning.

"He's quick, damn it." Kakashi heaved as he dodged again, "I guess I have no choice but to use the Sharingan. The lightning's becoming a problem."

"Go on Scorpio!" Lucy shouted.

"Hell yeah! Sand Buster!" Lucy had summoned one of her spirits with her gate keys. Scorpio, the Scorpion spirit had shot a beam of sand, which was able to push back the assailant from making a third move.

"Alright, good work." Kakashi said. He moved his headband upwards and revealed his left eye.

"Whoa! What's wrong with your eye?" Slab asked from the vicinity. He had disappeared for a moment since the dragon showed up. Kakashi did not reply, but concentrated on his enemy.

 _I won't be able to retreat after a frontal attack with this guy's speed. Need to come up with a diversion._

Lucy had summoned Virgo, another one of her spirits.

"Alright, Virgo. We need to suppress that freak." the former said.

"Yes, princess." Virgo replied.

"Let him make the first move." Lucy said.

Kakashi began to make signs with his hands. Signs with references to animals. In Kakashi's case, he was performing a technique.

"Alright. It's done." He said. At the same time, the assailant sent down a jolt of lightning. It was too fast for Lucy to detect the strike. Kakashi was hit with a heavy blow.

"Oh damn! That was nasty!" Ramsay exclaimed.

"Oh no, Kakashi!" Lucy exclaimed.

Once the steam cleared off, Kakashi's body went up in smoke.

"What the…?" the assailant was surprised.

"Lucy! Hold this guy for a second!" Someone shouted from behind the assailant, "The Shadow Clone Jutsu worked well."

"Whoa, Kakashi!" I was relieved to find the guy unscathed.

"Neat move." Slab appreciated the action.

"Alright." Lucy approved, "Virgo, your move."

"Yes, princess." Virgo drew her hands to her front and released her spell, "Spica Lock!"

Two huge boulders from the earth were unearthed and slammed on the assailant.

"Here it goes." Kakashi said as he released his move, "Water Style – Great Waterfall Jutsu!"

A heavy gush of water drew towards the boulders at great speed. Virgo released her Spica Lock for Kakashi's move to act with full strength. The assailant was slammed with heavy gushes of water, taking toll on his strength. At the same time, a heavy blast was heard above the ground. Apparently, Natsu had punched some damage through the armoured dragon.

"Damn you, Natsu!" shouted the villain, who was riding the dragon.

The rider was sent off his balance and at the same time, Erza prepared her attack.

"Blumenblatt!" she shouted. A surge of summoned swords were shot at the rider. The latter was able to dodge the initial blows, but wasn't left without scathes. The dragon became furious and shot a fireball towards the ground.

"Oh no!" Ramsay shouted.

"Super Freeze Arrow Release!" Gray had released his arrow towards the fireball. Both the projectiles crashed hard and spilt splashes of energy all around.

The rider planned to retort on Erza and drew his arm. A surge of energy began to cover it. The rider threw his move but it went the wrong direction. Natsu had slammed his face, whilst the rider was busy planning for payback. The rider's energy hit the dragon's back and caused it to moan.

"What is going on up there?" Lucy asked.

"Looks like Natsu's having his fun." Gray said with a grin, "The dragon is taking its beating."

"Calm yourself down, Motherglare. We are losing balance." the rider shouted.

The dragon began to lose altitude.

"It's falling down" I said.

"Natsu, I need to return back down. My flight is at the limits." Erza said.

"Same here. Happy needs to rest before he could regain flight, ain't it little buddy?" Natsu replied.

"Aye sir." said the blue cat, "It's hard to keep hovering in high altitudes."

And so, Natsu and Erza needed to return for a refitting. The lightning assailant was swooned and the dragon crashing down. Everyone was safe and it seemed that it was a successful day.

* * *

"Looks the party's over." a man looked at the Veteran Field from the highway. He looked around and began to move forward.

"No, it's not." he corrected himself.

* * *

The dragon was able to regain his balance and thus its flight. The rider decided to call it a retreat as he and his ride took severe damage.

"That Natsu's really tenacious, I'll give him that." The rider said as he and the dragon disappeared into the horizon.

Everyone was exhausted. But, we had no time for rest. Unfortunate as it was, the lightning assailant was yet around and awake to his feet. Virgo and Kakashi's attack had the damages on him but it was not enough to put him down.

"It's time to get serious." the assailant told himself, as he drew his fist and surrounded it with intense lightning energy. It had much more strength than any of his previous attacks.

"Storm of Torme…" He was suddenly stopped for making his move.

A guy had showed up from the blue, and grasped the assailant's arm. He was able to neutralise his power.

"Now, you are going overboard, aren't you?" the guy asked.

"It's you." The assailant was surprised to see the newcomer.

"Whoa!" Even Kakashi was surprised to see this guy.

"I don't have the strength to take you down, right now." the assailant told newcomer. He escaped the guy's clutches and reappeared in the vicinity.

"You all will be dead by the next time we meet." The assailant gave his warning and disappeared from sight.

The newcomer turned around and looked at the crowd. He found one of us to be acquainted.

"Long time no see, eh Kakashi?" he said.

"I can't believe that you are alive, Itachi." Kakashi was serious.

"If you want to kill me now, you have the chance." the guy replied.

It seemed as if both of them had some serious issues in the past.

"I guess, I should not." Kakashi said, "I had heard the whole thing from Naruto. So I have no interest with that."

"And besides, you were dead." Kakashi gave emphasis in those words.

* * *

The city battle was over for the good. We began our journey beyond the metropolis. The newcomer was yet to give his answer, and for which I think, he had decided to tag along with us.

Ramsay had mentioned of a village, which was our destination. We had found some strong evidences of its past, and magic, which gave us the idea to head for the place.

"It isn't far. We should reach there by tomorrow or the day after." Ramsay said.

Who was the lightning assailant, what was a dragon doing in our city, who was this newcomer? Questions began to cloud my mind as we walked on.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. Gunsword

**CHAPTER 4 - GUNSWORD**

* * *

Sloshed the mud; tramped the boots. The forest was no place for an easy jog. The men campaigned in the hunt for interlopers. The latter were assumed of their existences from their boots, running helter-skelter, no specific lead for a direction. The rain became heavy by the nightfall. The group of armed men had kept open their vigilant eyes.

"Search them, you maggots! I want them dead!" shouted one of them.

"But sir, we are running wild goose here. No one had seen these guys." replied another.

"Did I ask for your opinion, eh? And are you blind? Look at all those footprints on the mud!" the former was furious.

"Uh… yeah, I'll shut up, sir."

"The weather's not in our favour, Arup. It's gonna take us forever to cross this muddy terrain."

"There's no time to talk. The chief must've arrived in the village. He mentioned of the others to arrive later, and we have a responsibility to give this information back to him."

A sudden gunfire was heard shortly.

"What was that?"

"This isn't good, Arch. Those Fatal-Paw Militants are catching up to us." Arup said, "I wonder how they managed to get this far so quickly."

"They must've followed our prints." Arch replied, "Should we fight back?"

"Don't be ridiculous. They should've sent squads after us." Arup was logical, "Listen, I think it's a bit late to make much distance anymore. So, I want you to go on ahead. I'll make a diversion."

"No way in hell am I gonna let you die here, pal." Arch retorted.

"What did I tell you just now? We need to give the information to the chief. He's counting on us." Arup had a severe look on his face, "We are doing this for the people, man. Can't you understand? We can't accomplish anything without sacrifices."

Arch found no choice but to follow his duty.

"Don't you dare die, man. Be sure to meet up in the village." Arch said as both the men shook hands.

"I'm not planning to die here." Arup returned his grin, "Alright, let's split up."

Arch saw his comrade disappear into the dark rainy night.

"What are you doing?" shouted the commander. One of his men had accidentally fired his rifle.

"Sorry, sir. My hands just slipped." replied the accused man, "Won't happen again."

"Stupid fool. All of you get moving!" the commander ordered.

* * *

Rail had to delay his plans. He was reminded of the scouts that he had dispatched to look for the militant base.

"I guess you have a plan?" Doctor Khagen asked his comrade.

"Yeah, but I'm not willing to disclose the information to a certainty. Let's follow the duties at hand for now." Rail replied. He had the demeanour to avoid any detailed talk.

It had been three days since the guests had showed up. Renji had regained his consciousness, Rukia overcame her bruises. Winry had kept them company of being the outside alliance coordinator, but Doctor Khagen was the one who had helped them the most. Often a villager would show up in his doorstep to get a glance at his uncanny visitors. The doctor could say only a few words,

"Come on, now! If you don't have any health issues, then get lost!"

"So Renji, are you able to move?" Rukia asked her childhood comrade.

"Are you kidding me? I'm all healed up." Renji replied, "It's been quite boring sitting here all day long. Not to mention the endless rain."

"If the rain continues, it would flood the village in a few more days." the doctor told himself.

"Resembool, you said?" Renji asked Winry, "It seems we have more of a common situation."

"I must agree. Let's hope we get an answer soon." Winry replied.

No one could notice the sun the entire day. But in the end, it went down. A commotion had broken off by the same time. The villagers had gathered around by the north-west gate.

"Get him to Doctor Khagen! And quick!" Rail had showed up from the blue. He was not seen the whole day, and of all things, showed up with an injured man.

The villagers had brought in a stretcher and picked up the injured guy.

"Chief…" the guy whispered with his remaining strength.

"Don't talk, Arch. I'll be back before midnight. You will be alright." And with that Rail had ran off to run some errands. The villagers had delivered Arch by the doctor's clinic.

"Jun, bring in the anaesthetics!" the doctor shouted, as Arch was taken into the operation room.

"I can help." Rukia replied in the rush, "I have healing powers."

"Yeah, do what you must." The doctor said. He was impatient with his assistant's delay, " Jun!"

"Here! I'm here, father!" Jun had finally showed up, and the three of them had rushed inside the room.

"Did I hear her correct? That assistance lady mentioned 'father'." Renji said.

"Yes, Jun is the doctor's daughter." Winry said, "She is an apprentice doctor and was commissioned to the countryside right after her college graduation."

"What about her mother?"

"I guess she's a civil officer in the southern cities. She visits Jun and the doctor every once in a while."

"I see integrity in the family. That's nice." Renji replied chuckling.

"Yes, indeed." said Winry.

* * *

The door burst open. A group of people had barged into the house.

"Who are you?" Renji had drawn his sword for any hostility.

At the same time, Jun had come out from the operation room.

"Hey! What are you fools doing?" she shouted, "No weapons inside."

Rail had showed up inside with two men armed with rifles and explosives.

"Khagen must be busy. Sorry for the intrusion but we need to plan ahead." Rail said.

Renji and Winry had followed Rail into the living room.

"I can't believe Arup was captured." said one of the accompanied men.

"I need to see into Arch's details." Rail said, "We need to make sure that his descriptions are true."

"Arup, he's one of your scouts, right?" Winry asked.

"Yeah. A skirmish had broken off against militants and he was captured." Rail said, "Lao, I need you to stay guard here. As for you, Baputi, you are coming with me. Winry, you are the specialist."

"Affirmative, Chief!" Lao and Baputi replied.

"Sure thing." Winry agreed.

"Renji, I was not planning this because of your injuries, but you won't mind tagging along?" Rail asked.

"Haha, don't sweat, Chief. I'm glad with the offer." Renji grinned with enthusiasm.

"Let's get Arup back." Rail said.

Retracing back into the events that had happened before dusk, the sequence follows:

 _The armed militants had gathered around._

 _"The footprints split up from here." said one of the men._

 _"Keep an eye out, men. This might be an ambush." The commander advised._

 _A silence drew into the perimeter as the group stood stagnant for further orders._

 _"Ugh…" One of the men grumbled from a bullet beyond the thicket._

 _Arup was able to stalk behind the scene and provided concealed fire from his rifle. He was able to take down a few of the men but was soon discovered of his position._

 _"Shoot him down!" the commander shouted._

 _The militants began firing back at the same time. Arup was hit with a few bullets, despite taking cover within the thicket. He was forced to drop his gun from pain._

 _"He seems half dead, sir. Should we kill him?" the enemies had found Arup lying on a bed of blood._

 _"Not yet. We need things out of him. Patch him for now." said the commander._

 _"Yes, si…"_

 _Gunfire was heard and a bullet was shot straight through the militant._

 _"It's the other guy!" shouted another man._

 _"We don't need him. Take him down." The commander said._

 _Arch hadn't backed down from his morality and fought to make a difference. The militants moved forward and overpowered his one-manned rescue. He got shot in his attempt and had to pull down his fire._

 _"Leave him be. He'd die out in this rain." The commander said upon the ceasefire, "Let's head back, men!"_

 _"Yes sir!"_

 _Arch was bleeding bad. He was nonetheless, conscious and stared at the falling rain without making a sound. He knew he had failed in his mission._

 _"Huh?" He heard footsteps from the vicinity. He assumed the militants to be making confirmation of his demise. But no, it was someone else._

 _"Those are some serious holes on the trees." The man looked around, "And I have a duty to get you back." The man picked him up._

 _Arch had recognised the voice before being swooned from his pain._

 _The villagers made a run with Arch's injured body. Rail had disappeared outside the village and was surprised to encounter three of his fellow men._

 _"Chief, bad news. The government's sending troops to check the area. I guess they have found out something about the plans." mentioned Ramp, the third subordinate._

 _"In such case, we have no time to waste. Ramp, return to the troops and get ready for action. Lao, Baputi, you're coming with me."_

 _"The military might show up any day from now. When should we rendezvous, Chief?" Ramp asked._

 _"Two days from now, after dusk. Wait by the dam bridge. If we are lucky and ahead of the military, the plan has a high rate of success." Rail said._

 _"I must agree that the military timing could not be any better. Alright Chief, I should get going then." Ramp said._

 _"Good luck."_

 _Chief Rail and his subordinates, Baputi and Lao arrived in the Doctor's Clinic._

* * *

The group decided to retire for the night. A lot of things had occurred during the day and a rest was a necessity to fight back with full force.

"Looks like Arch's going to survive after all." Doctor Khagen and Rukia had come out from the operation room, "I'm really amazed with your ability, Rukia. Thanks to you, we were able to save the man."

"It's my pleasure, doctor." Rukia replied.

They had found Rail and group to be dozing off in the living room.

"They came before midnight." Jun mentioned. She was awake and kept watch.

"I can't believe that it's almost morning." The doctor said, looking at his watch. It read four o' clock in the dawn, "I appreciate all your help, Jun. You can take it easy."

"I guess I should." Jun went into her room.

* * *

"They went?" Jun asked, as she returned from the market the next day.

"They did." the doctor replied.

"I can't believe they put poor Rukia through all of this. She did not have any sleep last night." Jun was upset.

"It was her choice. We can't blame anyone."

The group dashed through the forest. The rain had calmed down to a drizzle yet the terrain was hard to cover.

"What is this?" Renji asked. Baputi had given him a rifle to carry.

"I don't need it. I have my sword to do the damage." Renji replied.

"You sure?" Baputi asked.

"Let him have his way." Rail replied, "We are there to make a rescue. I ask everyone to evade any fighting if possible."

Rail had followed the details shared by Arch and was able to locate the enemy stronghold.

"Looks like we have to go underground. Bunkers." Rail said, "We need to get to the cellars. That's the most possible place to find Arup."

There were guards all around the perimeter.

"We will need a diversion, Chief." Baputi suggested.

"Yeah. I'll leave that to you." Rail said, "Rukia, I'd need you with me down the cellars."

"Alright." Rukia agreed.

"I'll stay here and make some damage." Renji said.

"Okay. Baputi, Renji, go on ahead." Rail said. The group split up into two teams. Rail and Rukia were ready to leap into the den as soon as the other two had made their move.

"Alright. Stay back." Baputi told Renji, as he prepared out his massive weapon, "This is an explosive launcher. And here it goes!"

Baputi had fired his shot. A large explosion broke off the enemy formation to the south flank.

"My turn." Renji said. He drew his sword and shouted, "Roar, Zabimaru!" The sword turned into extendable blade and reached long lengths. Renji slashed off the enemies in the vicinity.

"That's our cue." Rail said. Both he and Rukia leaped off their cover and went inside. The enemies were distracted towards the explosion. It made their route easy.

"Taste some spicy fireworks!" Baputi released another blast from the barrel. It blew up the nearby area, "Renji, retreat!"

"What?" Renji was surprised.

"Enemies will pile up soon and we would not be able to hold them ourselves any longer. We need to distract them away from their stronghold and fight guerrilla." Baputi said.

"I hear you." Renji agreed, "Alright, Zabimaru. Let's go!" His sword retracted back and joined up. It turned back to its original shape.

Baputi had picked up his barrel cannon and made a retreat with Renji. He drew his rifle and began shooting back.

"They're attacking back." Renji said as the enemies opened fire.

"Run like hell! We cannot die right now."

"Looks like the crowd is moving away." Rukia said upon the dimming sound of the fray.

"Yeah." Rail said, "Here we are." They had reached the cellars and found Arup to be in a bad shape. Rail drew his submachine gun and made a few holes through the lock. He went and picked up his dying subordinate.

"I'll try to heal him." Rukia said.

"We don't have much time. Try to make it quick." Rail had put down Arup, "I highly assume that they had heard my gunfire."

Rukia began to use her powers to heal. Rail kept a keen eye on both the sides of the corridor. Before long, he could hear tramping footsteps as he had expected.

"Here they come." he mentioned. He lifted his weapon and aimed for the right end.

"Intruders!" the militants shouted. Rail was one step ahead and opened fire, "Alright, we should get out of here." He picked up Arup in hurry.

"He is not healed yet." Rukia said.

"We will be dead meat if we stay here any longer." Rail said. They both ran through the corridor. They soon came out from the underground only to find guards waiting outside.

"Damn it!" Rail drew his gun forward and fired at will. His magazine ran empty after a couple of shots.

"Shoot!" a guard shouted in the opportunity. They opened fire. One of the bullets had pierced through Rail's right shoulder.

"Hold on!" Rukia shouted, "Sode no Shirayuki - Dance!" She drew her sword and revolved it around, "First Dance – White Moon!"

Out of the blue, an iced pillar showed up to the front and stretched high. It helped to block the enemy firing. Both, Rukia and Rail took the opportunity to get away.

"Hmm… I won't let you escape." One of the enemy snipers stood by the pillar and gazed through his scope. A shot was fired and went through Rail's back.

"Ugh…" The latter was traumatised but continued to walk on. A sniper's bullet was usually strong enough to make an instant kill, but Rail was somewhat saved. They had escaped into the forest. They were out of the sniper's reach. Rukia was shocked when she looked back. Rail looked back with her.

Arup was shot through the same bullet protecting his Chief from the killing impact. Rukia went behind to check on his pulse.

"Oh!" she exclaimed upon her examination.

"Let's go. We need to meet up with the others." Rail said calmly. Instead Rukia kept staring at him from behind.

"We need to move on for his sake." Rail said, "He was a true warrior worth the utmost honour."

* * *

Renji and Baputi were successful in evading the enemy forces. They met up with Rukia and Rail before long. The grave news reached everyone with shock and grief, as they reached the village.

"I must apologize from the bottom of my heart." Rail said, "I was the one destined to die."

"You should not apologise, Chief. We knew such was inevitable. We should have no regrets." Arch replied.

Everyone was gathered before the burning pyre, paying their respects to the soul of Arup.

"May you rest in peace, my friend." Arch trying his best to hold back his emotions.

"Be at peace." Rail said with utmost sincerity, "I assure you, your death won't be in vain."

* * *

Far away, a group of travellers were on their way to a village of magic. They did reach upon a village soon after, but it wasn't the same. It wasn't ordinary either. Birds made assault and crashed infront of their faces.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. Threat Grows Strong

**CHAPTER 5 - THREAT GROWS STRONG**

* * *

 **PART A - THE VILLAGE ON THE RIDGE**

 _News showed up on our faces that we weren't supposed to leave anymore. We were surprised, we were caged. Our wings cut off from our bodies bound to the terrestrial earth for eternity. In other words, freedom was at stake._

"Philosophy. Except that the situation is not that dire as you give credit, Walt." Ramsay said.

"I know. But this place is weird. Have you seen the birds, previous night? They were like ravens hunting for humans." I mentioned of my qualms.

"But they made no harm on us." Erza said, "It was as if they lived in this place and forbade anyone from coming near."

We had arrived in that particular hamlet purely by chance. It was on the previous night when we saw floodlights glowing through the endless dark and the rainy fog. It was a tiresome journey through the woody hills. The rain stopped not due to the monsoons and made muddy tracks wherever we paced. We came near the floodlights and found ourselves before a habitation, much to our relief. But things weren't easy as we had assumed, as there were those of avian entity and they were in a hurry. Large flocks of birds came rushing in from all the directions and swooped past our bodies. One could not wonder how those birds were out there in the dead night.

"I always assumed that birds were early birds. Don't they sleep early and wake up the same?" I remember those words from Slab, and seriously it was pretty hilarious.

Those birds began to surround the hilly village and made landfall upon the multiple floodlights. It seemed that they we in search for some refuge.

"Indeed." A villager replied the day after, "The monsoons often flood the homelands of those water birds and thus they come to our humble village for refuge."

"But they were really aggressive." Lucy said.

"I get your point, Missy." the villager replied, "But there had been circumstances when the birds acted the same in off-seasons. As you have said, those fliers are acting strange than the usual we have seen."

Kakashi decided to stay in the lodge. He mentioned that he'd be keeping an eye on the mysterious guy we had met in Veteran Field. And so did Slab and Gray, who were unwilling to get out in the gloom of rain.

The village was barricaded that morning, for anyone to leave from it. Security mentioned that the woods beyond were hostile and filled with unknown entities.

"I heard from the villagers that there was this guy who went missing yesterday." Ramsay said.

"What's so great about it?" I asked with a hard-nose.

"He was an outsider to the village and said that he was being pursued by evil entities."

"He was devoured, I guess?" I made a conclusion.

"As the villagers recounted, he were pulled back into the woods by these entities. That was the reason the village was barricaded today. One of the folks told me to visit the priestess around here. She knows the story." Ramsay said.

And so we did. We visited the priestess out of our curiosity. She was in the infirmary and tending to the wounds of commoners who had ventured on the dark side of the woods.

"You folks are curious, it seems? Why do you want to know?" The Priestess asked.

"Instinct." Ramsay replied.

"What?" I looked at my comrade confused.

"I see. You want to get yourselves into trouble." the Priestess replied.

"That's not what you think." Lucy said.

"Either way, I'll tell you what's going on."

The Priestess told of that guy who had been abducted from the village. She mentioned of some unfavourable circumstances that had been going on inside the woods to the north. Commoners often sighted apparitions beyond the borders and that made them uneasy.

"This boy showed up here two nights back. He was in turmoil as was seen in his facial looks. He showed up from nowhere and mentioned that he was being pursued by spirits. Though we gave him shelter, the village was encountered by the same after midnight. This boy mentioned that he had the ability to attract spirits. I denied him not of his testament but our security was overwhelmed last night. As dusk turned into rainy dark, spirits crossed over our barriers and abducted the poor boy."

"Ghosts!" I exclaimed.

"The people here know little of these spirits that roam the woods but to speak the truth, these spirits aren't malevolent. You must've seen those water birds with aggression?" The Priestess asked.

"Yeah, we've seen them." Natsu replied.

"Though the rainy days have reasons to play but this time they were disturbed from their habitation by these spirits." The Priestess explained, "It seems that there is something evil inside the woods."

* * *

"I'll head out soon. You coming?" Gray asked Slab. The latter shook his head and sat on the chair.

"This rain is too boring for me to go outside. Enjoy yourself." Slab replied.

"Hmm. I wonder what those two are talking about." Gray said.

"Who?" Slab asked.

"That new guy Itachi, and Kakashi."

"Now that you mention it, there was a small ring above that Itachi guy's head. A halo, it seemed."

"A halo?" Gray asked.

"Yeah, I heard that people with those rings above their heads are said to be dead." Slab replied.

A shiver jolted down Gray.

"So how come you are here? Since you're a righteous Uchiha, I should assume that you've come here with the Kamui." Kakashi made a grave gesture as he looked at Itachi.

"You see this, Kakashi?" Itachi pointed his right-index finger above his head.

"I see the ring." Kakashi replied.

"I haven't come back from the dead. And as a matter of fact, I'm dead."

"It's the Summoning Jutsu – Reanimation! Who is it this time? Kabuto? Orochimaru?" Kakashi began to lose his cool.

"Calm down. I was not summoned by anyone. I was sent for a task." Itachi replied.

"Task?" Kakashi was confused, "Wait, now that you mention it, I saw the same ring above that lightning guy, Suzaku."

"So you've noticed that, eh?" Itachi asked.

"What in the world is going on?" Kakashi demanded.

"As I had said, just calm down. You yourself will know the answer once we reach the destination." Itachi said.

"The village of magic? I guess you know the events of the future?" Kakashi asked with sarcasm, "You have Sharingan after all."

"The Sharingan cannot tell the future. You should know that yourself, having one." Itachi retorted with calm, "You will be well acquainted with everything once we get there."

* * *

The middle-aged Priestess warned us not to venture outside the hilly hamlet. She told us to stay put for a few more days.

"Is she planning something?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know. She seemed to be anxious." Erza replied.

While we were about to leave the infirmary, we had met up with a person, who seemed to be another priest. She was a young lady in her twenties and asked us if Lady Elaine was inside.

"You mean the Priestess?" I asked. The lady nodded and mentioned that she was Lady Elaine's apprentice.

"Yes, she's inside. She looks serious with the uncanny situation." Erza said.

"How do you people know of this? I thought villagers weren't told of such knowledge." the lady replied.

"The Priestess told us ourselves." Lucy replied.

"Folks, I'm heading back if you don't mind. I'm feeling really tired." Ramsay interrupted.

"Even I should return." I said, "I guess the journey was more tiresome than we assumed."

With that, Ramsay and I departed from the infirmary, whilst Erza and the others talked with the apprentice-lady. We found Slab to be sleeping soundly on the chair and fell on the beds for ourselves.

* * *

The hour became late, much late than we had expected. It was well past midnight, when I woke up. Finding Slab and Ramsay to be awake, we decided to venture out into the dark.

"Uhh… I can't believe the rain yet persists. This is stupidly annoying." Slab complained.

"So any idea of where we are going?" I asked.

"I heard of the ghost stuff from Erza. We are going to find them." Slab gave a nasty grin.

"Hey, don't be ridiculous. Who knows what might lie in the woods, dead this hour of night." I disapproved, "Besides, we should heed the call of Lady Elaine."

"I know the idea is absurd and all, but I feel like I'm in the mood tonight." Ramsay supported Slab's idea.

"Uhh… whatever. We have nothing else better to do, is there." I had to agree nonetheless.

"Now that you mention it, Walt, I got to know that Lady Elaine had left for the woods by dusk." Ramsay said.

"Is she serious? She herself mentioned everyone to stay off and yet, she's jumping into the hostile den herself? How did you know?" I asked.

"I met the apprentice-lady after I had woken up. She herself mentioned that it was a bad idea." Ramsay replied.

"It was a bad idea, indeed." a voice called out to us from the dark.

"Hey! Who's there?" I had carried a flashlight and directed at the direction of the voice.

"Stop with the light, will you? It's blinding me." It was a voice of a woman.

"It's you, Eryn." Ramsay said.

"Eryn? Who's that?" Slab asked.

"It's her, the apprentice-lady." I recognised the woman.

"I should prefer that I'm not depicted of such name. As a matter of fact, I can hold on my own against evil entities." Eryn replied, "I overheard you all heading beyond. So I'll help you out."

"Seriously, I find your presence as a fate. The spirits simply won't be intimidated simply by our looks. Don't you agree guys?" I asked.

"I don't care. Come on, why are you making this a big deal. We don't need anyone to protect us." Slab replied seriously, "I like the way it is."

"Yeah, I agree." Ramsay said.

"Either way, I'm heading out as I need to find my lady. She has not returned back and I have a vibe that something is going wrong." Eryn said.

"Hmm… in that case, I don't mind. We can help you out." Ramsay was logical.

"Alright, whatever. We will go with you. This is an adventure after all." Slab agreed.

An alliance of three trekkers and a priestess was made as we left the village. It was quite tricky to evade the guardsmen's eyes and escape the boundaries. We caught a gaze of the northern woods which lied below the ridge. The sky was full of clouds; I looked below over the thick cover.

"I see something." Ramsay mentioned. We looked for the same and found a white object above the trees.

"That's a spirit, alright." Eryn confirmed.

"Oh man!" I exclaimed upon the supernatural sight, "Are we really going?"

"Hell yeah!" Slab grinned back.

* * *

 **PART B - THE BELLIGERENTS**

Ramp had returned back to deliver the news. Chief Rail and the others were expecting his arrival.

"The Radicals are here, Chief." Ramp blurted load.

"So, they've finally arrived. Let's go men!" Rail ordered.

"It was a good thing that you stayed back, Winry. We nearly escaped death within that onslaught inside the militant stronghold." Rukia said, as Winry prepared her backpack. She pulled in a couple of items which looked malicious.

"Rail asked me to be ready with all these. Lao taught me to use them. They are quite simple to use." Winry said.

"What are these?" Renji asked.

"Explosives. Lao and I are in-charge of the real firepower." Winry said.

"I can't believe that Rail has given you such an evil task." Jun showed up, "So you guys are really going for it? I find Rail putting unnecessary burden upon you."

"I don't mind some action." Renji replied.

"You two be careful, alright. I'm really worried of what's going to happen." Jun told Winry and Rukia.

"Now now, Jun. Women are equal as men in today's world. We should respect that." said Doctor Khagen turning towards the others, "Wish you all luck."

Rail along with his men, Lao, Arch, Baputi and Ramp left the doctor's house. Winry, Rukia and Renji followed them to the concealed encampment by the dam bridge. There were twenty-three people and together with Rail and his four commanders, they constituted the Radicals.

"The Fatal-Paws are making their move, Chief." said one of the men.

"What about the military?" Rail asked.

"They were refitting in the next town. There is a high possibility that they might show up with a platoon or a few squads." Ramp replied.

"Apologies for the delay, Chief. We could've come sooner but the army security on-route and the weather made our way unfavourable." said another man.

"There is no need to fret, soldier. The time cannot be more perfect." Rail said, "As compared to the military or the Fatal-Paw Militants, we are quite outnumbered in men. Our victory lies in the stealth of executing our objectives. Arch, if you can make it, and Ramp, I want both you to lead the men as planned."

"Aye, Chief." said both of them.

"Baputi, I want you to provide firepower with the heavy infantries. I'm telling you this; don't act unless we are being discovered by the other belligerents." Rail specified, "Once we accomplish our objectives, and if anyone were to be wounded or die, I want the others to stick to the code and retreat. This applies even if we should fail. No one should resist against any of the enemies. We all will be obliterated."

The Radicals nodded.

"As for you Lao, you and Winry go ahead and do your jobs, whilst the rest of us snd meself provide cover for you two." Rail said, "Renji, Rukia, I'll need your aid in this. Let's make Arup's death truly worth it all! Let's make the day worth, men!" Rail shouted.

"To Arup!" shouted the Radicals, "To the Radicals!"

Everyone raised their arms and exclaimed for victory.

The Radicals were set into motion and everyone took their positions. The enemies had not arrived. Rail told Lao to begin working with the explosive charges.

"The enemies might arrive before we could know it. We'll keep an eye out." Rail said.

"Looks like a plan, Chief." With that, Lao and Winry got onto their work. A few of the Radicals assisted them as they set the explosives, clinging to the edges above the river waters.

Things seem to be smooth sailing with the work, but uncertainty yet remained. The wind began to change directions. The rain halted for the time and awaited for its further waves. Rail looked at Baputi, who stood above the embankment. The latter was scouting through the low hills with his binoculars and returned messaged hand-signs.

"No enemies yet." Rail interpreted Baputi's message.

"Looks like we are early, don't you think?" Rukia asked.

"Let's hope the explosive charges are set before we face any encounters."

"Look, that guy is waving you back." Renji told Rail.

"Huh?" Rail interpreted Baputi's sudden new message, "The military has arrived."

"Stay put, you two. I'll go have a look." Rail ran uphill the embankment and peeped through the top edge.

"Four squads, thirty-six soldiers." Rail calculated as he zoomed through his binocular. He found Baputi to indicate more stuff.

"They are waiting and stationary." Rail decoded, "But for what? Either way, it buys us some time."

Lao and Winry had nearly reached the edge on the other side. It had been five minutes since the military arrived. Baputi messaged back that a squad was dispatched for a survey.

"So much for the expectations, damn. Those two are not yet finished." Rail messaged back to Baputi, to pass the same content to Ramp and Arch's teams.

 _Assault on the enemy squad if they reach the vicinity of the demolitionists. DON'T LET THE LATTER BE DISCOVERED AT ALL COST._

Since, Lao and Winry were on the other side, the military had made no sight of them. The squad went close to the dam bridge. Ramp's team prepared.

"Whoa!" Lao exclaimed with shock. A gunshot was fired from the hills on their side of the embankment.

"It came from the wilderness on the other side." Renji said.

Baputi messaged that it wasn't Ramp's team or the military squad. The rest of the army paced forward to face the shooter.

 _Who was it then?_ Rail wondered. Baputi messaged further that one of the military men was shot through the chest.

"That was the last of them. Phew." Lao said as both he and Winry were finished with the satchel explosives. The Radicals who helped them with explosive chargers showed up and asked them to take shelter.

"The military is on the bridge." One of them mentioned, "We need to hide beside this steep of the embankment.

"Let me message the Chief first."

"Hey Rail!" Renji bellowed from below. He noticed Lao and Winry waving their hands. Rail looked below whilst Renji pointed on the other side. The former got the message from Lao.

 _We need to get them out of there._

Rail messaged the same to Baputi and further to Ramp's team, who were stationed on the other side. Ramp had got the message and waited for the opportunity.

Another gunshot was fired. The military took their position and fired back.

"Must be those, Fatal-Paw Militants. Bloody coincidence and timing." Remp said upon the fire from the hills, "Alright men, we aid the militants once they wage war. We will try to push the military back but if the military overpowers the other, we retreat, are we clear?"

"Yes sir." The men replied.

"As for the aftermath, Arch's team would support the military and defeat the militants. In the meantime, the demolitionists, heavy infantry and the cover team would take care of the rest. We escape in the meantime." Ramp explained.

A silence rose between both the sides. No one was expecting the second round to start with a bang. The militants shot a rocket launcher at the bridge gathering. The dam shook with the explosion.

"What was that?" Winry exclaimed.

The military survived the blow and raced forward. At the same time, the militants made their move.

"Alright, concealed fire from the rear." Ramp ordered his man to hide in the thicket and provide cover fire. The military crossed the dam bridge and raced for the hill. In the meantime, the demolition Radical team took the opportunity to race to the other side.

"We can't rely on Ramp's team to aid up. That flank of that side of embankment is going to be a hellfire." Lao said upon his decision.

"Hey, halt!" one of the military men discovered the demolitionists.

"Run like hell!" Lao shouted. A few of military men opened fire. Simultaneously, the militants cradled their third round upon their military enemies.

"Heck, men down!" shouted one of the demolition Radicals. The enemy fire had turned around to oppose the other force. Lao and team got hold of the injured shot man and got to the other side.

"Things are going good. Let's climb uphill." Rail said as he, Renji and Rukia caught up and raced with the demolition Radicals. At that moment rain began to pour down in torrents.

"Alright, ready the detonators." Rail said, as Lao held the switch.

"Fire!" The latter shouted and pressed the button. The battle of bullets continued to rumble on the other side but the explosion did not happen.

"Damn the rain. It must've damped the explosives." Lao shouted.

"Don't panic. We can still make it. But it's going to be dangerous." Rail said, "Baputi and the heavy infantries should come with me. Lao keep a scout out here. I need to relay message if Ramp has any to share." Rail led the way. Winry followed the group to check on the defects. Renji and Rukia did the same for back up. They all reached the embankment and close enough to the explosives.

"Fire the explosive launcher. Any one of you can do it. Shoot at the nearest explosive." Rail said.

"A chain reaction, eh? Genius." Baputi walked forward and shot an explosive. It missed the target due to the fierce wind.

"Damn it all." Baputi shouted as the shot exploded. The military got to know about the Radical's scheme and sent a squad back to deal with them.

"No time lose. This time everyone fire!" Rail shouted. All the heavy infantries locked targets and shot a barrage of explosives. The dam was rocked with explosions but not enough to blow it into smithereens. The firepower ignited the satchel explosives. Lao pressed the button upon Rail command from below. That time, heavy explosions rocked the whole earth as the satchels exploded one after the other. Cracks began to develop on the dam and the plan was working efficiently.

"All heavy infantries to the top." Baputi ordered, "We need to hold the line if those military soldiers survive. The explosives went off with heavy force and left deep cracks within the dam itself. River water began to force its way through crevices. Despite the effort, the dam was not destroyed. The military squad raced forward to stop the Radicals.

"Shots ready!" Baputi commanded, as he and the heavy infantries prepared to fire.

"Fire!" Baputi shouted and the bombs were let loose. The explosives rocked the centre of the dam bridge. That time the force was strong enough to make distinguishable results. The dam bridge finally began to crumble down.

"Finally, it's crumbling." Rail said as he gazed upon their victory. Slowly and steadily the rest of the dam broke off and swept away with the river flow.

"What is this?" An unfortunate event had turned for Rail and the ones who were below on the lower embankment. The foothold was made of concrete and cracked with the crumbling dam. Before they could notice it, the embankment broke away and swept into the river.

"Chief!" Baputi exclaimed.

"Oh man, this is a disaster!" Lao had the same face.

The infantry unit race ahead to help salvage them. Sadly, there was nothing left in sight below.

The infantries retreated along with Lao, upon the code set within the plans. The explosion of the dam overwhelmed the belligerents on the other side. The Fatal-Paw Militants decided to retreat back. Ramp's team retreated back to the village. The remnants of the military were left to stare upon their heavy defeat.

"Oh crap! Gurg…" The Chief was swept with Renji, Rukia and Winry; the river water was really fierce.

"Don't die on me, you guys!" Those were the last words of Rail.

The military called reinforcements to pursue the militants. The Radicals remained mostly unidentified throughout the incident, due to the stealth plans. They were able to make searches for the Chief and the group. Deplorably, none were ever discovered.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	6. Revenant Lynchpin

**CHAPTER 6 - REVENANT LYNCHPIN**

* * *

 **P.S. - The following chapter doesn't contain any prominent anime references in contrast to the previous chapters. Despite that, there are indirect references of anime characters from the previous chapters.**

The first sight of a white unknown above the thick greens, yet dark in the late hours. The road ahead was precarious, we knew it, but there were far more factors which were responsible for bolting thunder down my intact spine.

The eerie noise of a 'wail-wind' blowing with the baleful expectations of heart-throbbing sightings; the air felt really putrid. It was my imagination of assuming things which had no existence in common sense. I did agree to Slab and Ramsay's enthusiasm, but the journey was taking the toll with my shivering anticipations. It was all thanks to the 'whitey', a word which I had tried to convince myself with humour, of the entity we saw before we had entered the forest; the word had failed its purpose.

Eryn, the woman who was travelling with us, was searching for her mistress, who happened to be her teacher in the arts of exorcism and priestly works. Lady Elaine, the head priestess of the village went into the forest that we were venturing, in the hope of answers over the disturbing incidents that had been looming around. Whilst considering the safety of the villagers in her conscience, she went alone; it was not a good idea to dive into an 'obvious' forest of peril.

"Do you smell something?" Ramsay looked around in perplexity.

"Yeah, the smell is unsettling, alright." Slab replied looking to his dorsal. We gazed at our surroundings to find our answer. Two wolves were found dead infront of us, the carcasses giving off foul odour. It seemed as they had been dead for a while.

"Let's head out ahead." Ramsay walked ahead in contempt, "I guess this won't be the last of anything uncanny."

"Hmm…" Slab looked in curiosity.

"Hey, stop it, Slab. That's crude, man. Step away from there." I complained over my comrade's behaviour.

"What on earth is he doing?" Eryn asked, perplexed over the same as mine.

Slab walked closer and crouched near the carcasses. I must've wondered how vile the odour could've got at that vicinity.

"There are stabs all over their bodies." Slab stood back up and looked at the necks. He looked around a bit longer until he got fed up from his research.

"I can't believe you withstood the smell at such proximity." I gave him a disgust look.

"I told you, they were stabbed to death. It means someone else must be here besides that lady of yours." Slab looked at me and then at Eryn, "You sure, your mistress carried no daggers?"

"I don't know. In usual, she is careful with her way to avoid encounters. My assumption is that she wasn't the one who had killed them." Eryn explained, "You are right, I guess. Someone else must be around."

"Hey you all! Let's move!" Ramsay shouted back.

"I guess we should." I advised the others, "The night's getting late and its better we meet up with your mistress." I told Eryn.

The rain ceased once we had entered the dark realm; took not long, it started raining heavily. An enigmatic fog covered the surroundings and despite the troubles, the rain cleared them for a better view ahead. We covered us selves with the robe hoods that were had worn for the same circumstance. Ramsay led the way with his flashlight viewing the road ahead.

It had been an hour and a half, since we had ventured inside and we were getting nowhere. The soil became muddy and made it hard for us to traverse with ease.

"Hey, Ramsay. Are you sure we are getting anywhere?" Slab began to lose his patience.

"I was wondering the same. Since it's dark and all, it's hard to track a fork in the path within this thicket." Ramsay replied, "Come on, there's no point in complaining here. We will find a way soon."

In the end, we had arrived on a path which looked familiar.

"I guess we've been through here." I felt annoyed, "Eryn, I assume you've been inside the forest before. Do you have any idea of where we are going?"

"I have. But as your friend said, it's hard to traverse in this dead night." Eryn replied, "Wait, I see a path that forks ahead."

Ramsay and I pointed our flashlights towards the direction she pointed. There were a lot of shrubs which covered the way, but yeah, we did find a walkthrough ahead.

We crossed the shrubs, which stung us with the thorns hanging around its stems and branches; Slab, for some reason, kept on looking behind the way we had come.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Hmm… nothing I guess." Slab looked back in his usual lax.

We were heading deeper into the forest, and I had a feeling that we wouldn't be able to trace our path back until dawn.

"You know what, fellahs? I am having a bad feeling here." Ramsay said.

"I know what he means." Eryn looked worried. As much I could assume, she had the same feeling as that of Ramsay.

"Do you remember the white apparition we saw before?" Eryn asked us.

Man, I did not want to hear about that in the dark.

"We saw the ghost but not a sign of it or its comrades in this damned place." Ramsay concluded Eryn's statement, "It's been bothering me for a while."

Slab made a grumble.

"It's too easy a route we are travelling, I must say." Ramsay said, "Except that I've been seeing silhouettes from a while back. Is that normal?"

"What?" I exclaimed to hear the uncertain worst, "You sure about this?"

"Yeah, they disappear after a while." Ramsay looked back and told. He held his flashlight towards the forest cover to my left.

"I wonder how much further we've to venture more." Eryn said in discomfort.

"Are you feeling alright?" I looked at her and found her to be tired.

"I had this feeling before." Eryn explained, "It felt the same when those spirits came and took that man away."

"A man?" Ramsay was confused.

"It was that guy, the reason behind the barricade over the village gates." I replied.

"I see. This means that something must be nearby."

Eryn nodded as she fell on her knees. Her priestly white robes got all drenched in the mud.

"Hey, seriously you alright?" I picked her up from her knees and held her by the shoulder, "I guess we should head back guys. She's having a high fever."

"She must hold on for a while. We've come this far, and I've a feeling that we're getting close." Ramsay mention.

"Can you carry on, lady?" Slab asked Eryn , "You said you wanted to look out for you mistress?"

"Please, don't worry about me. I'll be alri…" She suddenly stopped in her words.

"Alright, you mean? Hang on a little longer. It'll be sunrise soon so we'll head back the first daylight." Slab said, but none of us paid any attention to him.

"What's wrong? What are you looking at?" Slab asked.

"L… look behind you." We were shocked. Ramsay held his flashlight static, yet with a shock of shiver. As Slab turned around, we all discovered the silhouette of an entity, standing the nearest tree next to the light. It had red eyes and glared back at us with the evilest stare.

"What in the world!" Slab was surprised. The silhouette disappeared the next moment Ramsay aimed his flashlight at it.

No one spoke a word, but stared between the trees. Slab turned around with a grumpy face.

"They showed up late." he growled.

"Huh?" Ramsay was surprised as I was. Slab was mad because the unknowns showed up later than his expectations.

"Giggle… he's one uncanny man." Eryn chuckled.

"More like crazy." I replied perturbed, "I'm surprised."

"Come on! I'm not going to let things slide. We need to find them before they show up again. Who knows what they must plan now? Seeing our faces close up and all." Slab suggested.

"I agree." Ramsay nodded, "It would get us nowhere worrying about the glimpse. We'll be sitting ducks to horror if we stay static."

I helped Eryn walk along, as we all decided to face the consequences ahead.

It seemed we were taking the right route. Legitimacy showed up when had discovered a transition in environment, a conversion to decaying surroundings. The trees were alive but their sickly appearances made things uneasy. Small rodents found dead, as were the grass they were trying to devour.

"Poison?" Ramsay wondered as he moved the dead with his feet.

"The whole area seems sick, as if struck with a disease." I mentioned, "I'm not botanist or a zoologist, but I can guess that this isn't caused by any microorganism."

"It's black magic." Eryn described, "The air was evil from the moment we had entered the forest. But, I can tell that we are getting close to the source of this malevolence. Small animals and organisms cannot withstand such concentrations of the black mist surrounding the forest."

While Eryn explained about the dangers being near, Slab turned around and sharpened his eyes.

"Look out!" He pushed all of us in a short notice. We fell to the ground and discovered a wolf leap out from the thicket.

"This was to be expected, I guess?" Slab kept his stance as he faced the wolf. It had blood red eyes, ready to devour us whole.

"What do you mean?" Ramsay asked him.

At the same moment, more wolves showed up from within the trees and they were ready for carnage.

"I must assume that you guys had not noticed, but do you see the things on their necks?" Slab pointed at the wolves.

We all were surprised to see white marks on each of the them.

"I saw the same marks over those dead wolves, we had encountered." Slab said, "I'm afraid, these canines are revenant mongrels."

"You mean, they were brought back to life from the dead?" I was surprised. Despite seeing the glimpse of the silhouette before, I never imagined something like resurrection to be possible. Slab was right on the mark; there were those stab marks we had seen before. The wolves were dead, yet brought back to life by somebody.

"Dare not be cocky!" Slab shouted back to intimidate the undead wolves.

"I had read stuff relating to such." Ramsay said, "The dead coming back to life and troubling the living. The worst described of their hunger towards anything of living flesh and blood."

"And that includes us." I said in worry.

"These are the work of warlocks." Eryn said, "Evil sorcerers who wander for malicious intents. But as I recall, they had disappeared ages ago. I guess the rumours were wrong."

In the meantime, Slab had drawn an unexpected contraption.

"You guys go on ahead, as I keep them at bay." He had drawn a sword from the blue, I mean black (with reference to the dark night sky).

"It's an ancestral family blade but it matters none unless it is put in action." Slab mentioned. He had brought along the blade and kept it hidden since we had left the city.

"Now, for some fire power." Slab pulled out a bottle of oil from his backpack, poured the oil onto the sword and lit it with a matchstick. I could not believe that he was carrying all of those things.

"Fire Sword! Yeah!" He roared as the sword burst into flames and tried to scare off the wolves.

"Guess we should move." Ramsay suggested. He made a run for ahead and so did we.

"Good luck, you guys. Let's have some fun of our own. Haha!" Slab bellowed whilst enjoying his perilous situation.

The wolves roared and dashed with rage; that was the last of the light we saw from the fire blade and its surrounding visible sight.

We knew our dangers were far from away, but things took to unexpected circumstances when it rained 'bird' on the way.

"Oh no! These are the migratory birds that come to the village in the monsoons." Eryn regretted the sight.

"Holy crap! It's the work of the black mist. If something's not done, this place will become a wasteland." Ramsay exclaimed.

The raining of birds wasn't the only thing that took us by surprise. I wished I could've believed my eyes but the trees ahead started moving its branches. Eryn felt worse every minute, but Ramsay and I were so intimidated that we had to run with our hearts inside our mouths. I held Eryn up on my back to run with my maximum speed.

"You know what Walt? We made a big mistake leaving Slab behind." Ramsay told me with a shocked face.

"I know. But it's simply not the time to look back anymore. This place is chronically haunted." I exclaimed, "We can only hope for him now."

* * *

A few of the wolves had backed away into the thicket; Slab fought them hard. A few of them remained and glared back at their food.

 _The fire will run out soon. And with the rain, it'll be quicker._

One of the two remaining canines bared fangs as it jumped at him.

"Get lost!" Slab slashed through the wolf's chest only to find ripped off skin without blood, and bones. Before the last wolf could pounce on him, Slab himself dashed ahead and cut the mutt. The two wolves got back up despite being cut wounded. Slab managed to chase them off with intimidation and fire.

 _Glad they went off. I don't know how much longer I would've held out more._

The fire doused off from the rain and exhaustion of the fuel. Slab sheathed the blade and held it on his back, under his cloak.

 _I should hurry ahead._

* * *

The dark of the night shrouded us of any light despite our flashlights, until we found an often flash of white blip and glow from the yonder. Once we had arrived close, we found ourselves before an open patch of land. It was rotting all around, with dead trees and lifeforms, the former which had no hopes to crawl with its branches anymore.

"My Lady!" Eryn rose her voice from behind. Putting her down and I looked forward to find a person in white robes.

"Eryn! What are you doing here?" It was Lady Elaine, who was busy with her own agendas. She looked forward and raised her staff.

"Hey, what's that?" Ramsay had noticed a black entity in front of the priestess.

Lady Elaine had made an enchantment and waved her staff. A white flash blinded the area, as she released a spell. The light struck the entity and drove it back.

"Hey, you shouldn't be hasty." I tried to stop Eryn, but she was determined to fight in her weakened situation. A tumult broke out of surprise at the same time. Slab had showed up from behind and with quite an entry. He had stopped once he saw us.

"You alright, man? It was a grave mistake of us leaving you to be on your own." Ramsay apologised.

"Same here." I did the same, and felt quite regrettable after encountering the terrors ourselves.

"You guys don't need to fret. It was quite exciting after all." Slab, on the other hand, chuckled with joy, "I managed to get rid of those wolves and once that was done, I was chased by these white things. The same one we saw before we entered; they were invulnerable to any physical attacks, and were flying all around. I had no choice but to run like hell."

"Glad you did. Things are getting out of hand for us. Look at that." I said.

We looked forward and found the entity to be moving towards us.

"It's coming at us!" Ramsay shouted.

"Oh no!" Lady Elaine looked back as the peril crossed her and aimed to hunt us down.

"Let's split up." I suggested, and all the three of us dashed in different directions. The entity ignored Eryn, and boy, it was a lucky call as she was enchanting a spell or something to get rid of the same. She grew a light from her palms like Lady Elaine, and released her spell. Ramsay was having a hard time fleeing from the entity pursuing him from the rear.

"Damn!" Ramsay ducked himself in the crucial moment, when the entity flew above past him. Eryn's spell came dashing in, missing both of them by an inch.

"I'm really sorry!" Eryn apologised.

"What the hell?" Ramsay made a quick retreat away from the entity. In the meantime, Lady Elaine was able to bestow another spell upon the evil. That time, a bright light blasted out from above and hit the target head on.

The sky turned lighter once the light faded away. Dawn had showed up in the horizon and that gave us advantage to deal with the darkness. The entity seemed to disappear into thin air. The rain seemed to stop at last, but the clouds remained.

"Is it gone?" Ramsay asked.

"Let's hope it does. I don't know how long we could've evaded it." I heaved hard and felt great relief to see the threat disappear.  
"Good thing you had evaded the floating silhouette." Lady Elaine told Ramsay, "It would've drained your life force."

"Blimey! That's nasty." Ramsay exclaimed. I was shocked to hear the malicious possibilities.

"It could only mean one thing." Eryn made a conclusion.

Lady Elaine nodded to Eryn's speculations and explained, "That thing is a necromancer. Itself being resurrected from the dead with the spite and darkness it had experienced during the time it was alive and was a human."

"You mentioned 'is' in your statement. What must you mean?" I asked with precision.

"I'm afraid it is not over yet." Lady Elaine replied with regret, "My spell wasn't effective enough to defeat it."

"I feel the heaviness to be lifted from the air." Ramsay mentioned, "Are you sure that thing's alive?"

"I guess it has lost control over the forest. But I had felt its presence as it disappeared." Lady Elaine explained.

"Either way, it would be wise to return back to the village. Eryn's feeling sick and if we must need to return here, we can get the aid of the others." I advised.

"That's a good idea." Ramsay agreed.

"You feeling down or what, Missy?" Slab asked Eryn.

"I thank you for your concern but I'm feeling better. The black mist has caused my weakness and it is disappearing, so there's no need to worry." Eryn smiled back.

"If you say so."

"There's one more thing that needs to be done." There was something more? I couldn't believe that lady's resilience.

"I found the boy who had showed up in our village a few days back; the one who was later abducted. He managed to escape the grasp of the 'necromancer' but he escaped astray once the feud began. I can only assume the necromancer wanted him for a reason. We need to find him before he's hunted down again."

"Fair enough. I'll go." Slab replied, "This thing's getting interesting."

"I agree." I replied. Despite my fatigue, I felt looking forward to it, "We've come this far, so let's get everything over with."

Ramsay nodded to the new objective, whilst Eryn mentioned that she'd be able to recuperate on the way. After all, it was Slab, Ramsay and I, who were the ones that planned to venture into the wild, despite the risks and drags. The fresh morning seemed anew for a good start…

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…


	7. Bom'bird'ier

**CHAPTER 7** **\- BOM'BIRD'IER**

* * *

"Where the hell is your bloody sword?" Ramsay asked. He seemed quite exhausted with the journey that had been going on.

"It's a flame sword for your information." Slab replied, "Either way, I should've told you guys of such and so. I took the risk of bringing it along, despite the fact that army men stood guard through the way from the city."

"You should be glad that we were not interrogated at the checkpoints. We seem to be quite some unsuspicious folks, huh?" I enquired.

"You can say that. We suck at being too suspicious, hah!" Ramsay chuckled loud.

"But this doesn't mean that we should be unconcerned with such delectable nonsense." I made a point, "Swords are great and all, but I must apprise you, Slab, that if you are caught, we'll be arrested for terrorism."

"I know of it well, and was quite prepared for such inspections. The sword won't be found folks, that I can assure you." Slab said without a flinch.

It was early in the morning with the birds flying afresh with the cool wind. Our feet slashed through the grass blades filled with morning dew, splashing spray on the way, yet our usual mumbles made things real usual.

"You're quite the stubborn young lady, aren't you?" Lady Elaine asked smiling, yet concerned, "Eryn, despite your tenacity I still feel that we should head back for your health. These young men would not mind it."

"You worry too much, my lady. Besides, we are too close to head back now. That boy, who had been abducted, must be feeling lonely in this endless forest. The poor guy could only wait salvation." Eryn said.

Lady Elaine did not reply. She knew the fact of the grim circumstances that the boy had to suffer. At first, the boy knew not of his location, second, he was abducted out of the blue, third, he witnessed supernatural battles between the Priestess and the necromancer, and finally, he was clueless and lost in the heck of the forest. Thinking about that situation, I found us selves to be in a way better stature and if we were to turn back without serious reconsiderations, I'd consider ourselves nothing less than heartless monsters. That lost guy must've been something uncanny. I mean, look at the havoc he had caused in the village, despite his motives. The whole thing was barricaded on the borders after his abduction. Slab and Ramsay blabbed on with their conversation. Whilst I revolved myself with random thoughts, Eryn came up to me and bowed with uncanny gratitude.

"Umm… I don't understand." I replied confused and trying to maintain my politeness.

"You carried me all the way while we were being hunted. It was perilous yet I was helpless to help you with my powers. Despite, you were kind enough to salvage me through all of the horrors." Eryn said.

"Have no concern, Eryn. It was no big deal. And if it was for Slab, he'd say, 'It was hell of a fun!' Hah, despite the dangers I feel quite satisfied." I made a smug face, upon which I had realised that Eryn was staring at me, "Oh my apologies. Looks like I'm being too relieved."

On the contrary, Eryn laughed out her heart. I could see that she was feeling much better than before. She gazed at the gabbling Slab and blushed.

"Hmm…" I wondered.

"Foot prints? I assume we are near." The Priestess mentioned.

"Legit, they seem. I agree with you Lady Elaine." Ramsay said. He looked to the sky, "The sky's turned to noon. The humidity after a rainfall is simply unbearable."

"I don't want to experience another night without some good rest." I said. Ramsay and I had evaded evening naps on the previous day. I made no more complaints as there was no point making more.

The tracks led way to a heavy rock. In the end, we had found the guy who was abducted. He seemed to be dozed off from the fatigue he must've acquired. Slab went ahead and shook the guy.

"Hey. You alive pal?" he asked.

The guy opened his eyes only to shrug back with a shock.

"Easy there, buddy. We aren't going to slug ya." Ramsay replied from the response.

"W… who are you people?" The guy was shaken up pretty bad. He must've had a hard haunting ordeal.

"You can calm down, dear." Lady Elaine went ahead and tried to invoke relief. She hugged the timid guy with her warmth. The guy himself, began to fell less agitated from her easing.

"I go by the name of Kimihiro Watanuki. But you can refer to me simply as Watanuki. I'm really glad to meet you all, and I thank you for it." he bowed with sincerity.

"Cease the formality, pal. Glad that you're alive from the rumours that we had heard." Ramsay said, "We've been discharged of the objectives within our priorities. A job well done, eh?" He looked back.

"Indeed. I appreciate the fateful encounter and your aid." Lady Elaine told us, "I guess everyone's exhausted with all that had happened."

"I hear you, lady. It's best we head back." Slab concluded.

Slab got the guy to his feet and carried him forward.

"It's alright. I can walk." the guy said.

"You sure? You are looking clumsy." Slab noticed.

"I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine. Thanks."

"Saves me the trouble of your weight."

The guy was able to walk upright, and so, we left for the village.

"Despite the horrors that befell me, I'm quite used to such encounters." he said.

"What must you mean?" I asked.

"Usual spirits roam around everywhere, and as a fact, they cannot be seen by common people. Or at least that's what I think. Inside this forest, the spirits possess higher amounts of aura than the usuals." The guy said.

"You are correct on that regard." Lady Elaine nodded, "It's quite uncanny and a mystery with the concentrated aura that surrounds the spirits here. Common villagers are used to seeing apparitions all the time."

"As I had said, common people are not able to sense spirits with low aura, but that goes a contrary for my situation." The guy explained, "I have the ability to see such spirits. And to make things worse, spirits of all kinds are attracted to my existence."

"So they chase you around?" Ramsay asked.

"Pretty much. But I don't know for what reason." The guy replied, "As far as I remember, I committed no crime."

No one knew of a solution to Watanuki's turmoil, not even Lady Elaine.

"I can say that few humans have birthly abilities to sense deceased entities, but usual spirits aren't violent in any aspects. I wonder of your exception, Watanuki." she mentioned whilst curious.

"Sigh. I guess there is no helping it." Watanuki heaved, "Besides, there was something I saw unusual before I had collapsed from exhaustion."

"It was around a few hours back, I guess. There was this white bird which seemed to be made of clay, was circling over the forest. It was quite big for being an average bird but yet it caught my attention."

"You must've been dreaming." Ramsay retorted.

"Maybe, I was dead tired and was seeing weird things."

I felt it for certain that it would not rain that day. There seemed to be no heavy clouds in the sky. The humidity within the forest yet gave me an assumption of certain rainy outcomes, but I knew for certain that it wasn't going to do so until late afternoon. The time had crossed noon by an hour and there was plenty of time to get dark again.

"Am I wrong?" A thought clicked my mind for a second. I felt a shade and disappear.

"What must you wonder?" Ramsay asked me.

"I felt something as well." Lady Elaine agreed.

I looked above to find the sky normal.

"Let's head on. It was just your imaginations." Slab said.

Walked we did until a surprise hit us from the least expected. Something exploded infront of us without any warning.

"What the heck?" I exclaimed.

Glad none of us took the hit to the explosion.

"Bloody look at that!" Ramsay exclaimed.

We all caught gaze of the same. The sky, there was a huge bird flying above.

"Haha… die you imbeciles!" someone shouted back at us.

We looked around yet found none in the vicinity. The bird flew away.

"He was riding on the bird." Slab had noticed the perpetrator.

"Are you sure?" I asked. Before the rest of us could make view, the bird had already disappeared.

"It's the same bird that I had seen before." Watanuki exclaimed.

"What the hell is going on? Did that think drop that explosion?" Ramsay asked.

* * *

Back in the village, the visitors were searching for the 'visitors'. Erza and her friends were having a hard time searching for the people who had aided them to find answers. Kakashi stayed back inside his room and gazed at the ceiling in wonder.

"What in the world are you planning, Itachi?" he asked himself. Itachi had left for the outside and was found on top of one of the watch towers in the village border.

"Hey, what in the world are you doing, man?" A guard was stationed on the same tower. He found Itachi to be standing atop the post roof and gazing at the woods. The former had no idea on how he had reached the ceiling.

Itachi had heard a muffed explosion. He paid no heed to that, instead kept his gaze upon the flying bird seen by the forest expeditionaries.

"I've found you, Deidara."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…


	8. The Bomber And The Dead

**CHAPTER 8 - THE BOMBER AND THE DEAD**

* * *

"Is everyone alright?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah, seems everyone's in one piece. Blimey, it seemed a terrorist bombing." Ramsay relaxed himself by laying his back onto a nearby tree.

"Literally, it is." Slab said, "We are being bombed."

Three times were we threatened of our lives, when the white bird hovering overhead and the rider on board of it, dropped explosives upon us. We managed to get some decent cover under the thicket of the forest.

"Why is the bird doing this?" Eryn asked with innocence.

"We are dead, we are dead!" Watanuki began to freak out again.

"Darn, we can't get out in the open. He'll blast us into next week." Ramsay said, "We need to move and stay in the cover as much as possible."

"Aye." Slab agreed, "The bird-guy seems eager and tenacious."

Tenacious? Indeed. It's been half an hour since we managed to dodge the third explosion, and yet, the rider was taking the instance as his fishing trip. We had been sitting static for the entire time, biting for our lives.

"It'll get dark soon. We need to get out of the forest as soon as possible." reminded Lady Elaine.

"Wish we could've used the night dark to evade, but who knows what might show up next." I said.

"There's also a possibility for the necromancer to show up in the dark."

"We are in a big dilemma here." Ramsay added.

Despite our quandary, we decided to make a move ahead. It was rather better to face more bursts than to face another night of horror. I could've assumed with certain that Watanuki would've died of a heart attack if he stayed another night. Everyone was exhausted, and needed earnest recuperation back in the village.

"Come on, now. No slogging around." Slab said, "We're going to be dead if we stay here longer than we need to. It's better to die a flashy death with the explosions."

"Of course not! I for once don't want to die after coming this far." I replied, "But you're right on the time. We need to get out of here despite the risks."

* * *

 _What's he doing up there?_ Kakashi had found Itachi by the edge of the village, the latter standing above one of the watchtower roofs.

 _He must've felt the tremors. I should check it out for myself._

Kakashi had leaped around and managed to climb an adjacent watchtower roof.

"Hey, that's dangerous!" exclaimed the guard posted atop on duty.

"So you've sensed the shudders, I assume." Itachi told him without looking back.

Kakashi did not reply but stared on the forest beyond.

"There's the answer." Itachi concluded.

Kakashi was indeed surprised to view the white bird hovering above the forest.

"That bird, I've seen it before. It's Deidara from the Akatsuki!" Kakashi exclaimed in a calmed tone, "What's he doing here? And how is he alive?"

"Our friends are in trouble. Three of them are in a hitch out there." Itachi said, "I'm leaving for ahead."

"Same here." Kakashi replied.

Lucy and Happy had returned from the survey around the village.

"The villagers mentioned of Lady Elaine, who had ventured into the forest yesterday. To add more, her apprentice Eryn had disappeared yesterday night." Lucy said.

"And so did those three. Walt, Slab and Ramsay. I believe they had something to do with them." Gray suggested, "And we had been sensing those weird muffed tremors for a while."

"So what should we do?" Happy asked.

"It's obvious they must've headed to the forest. We should go ahead." Erza replied.

But once they reached the border gate, they were stopped without mercy.

"I said no. We were given strict orders to prevent anyone leaving from here." the guards were serious.

"It's bad enough that Eryn had disappeared, but the worse happened when those two had leaped off from the watchtowers and beyond." said another.

"Who are you talking about?" Gray demanded.

"That guy with the white hair and the masked face. Not to forget his black haired friend."

"It's Kakashi." confirmed Erza.

"And the other must be that Itachi guy, then." Gray added, "I haven't seen them around for a while. What are they up to?"

"We can bust through the gate and go all out. What do you say?" Natsu exclaimed with impatience.

"Idiot! We can't harm the guards. We have our reasons but we can't beat the tar out of them for their conscience." Gray retorted.

"Gray is right. We can't barge out of here easily. My guess is that, the entire border's been sealed off." Erza said, "I can't trust the other guy but, let's hope Kakashi knows what he's doing."

* * *

The bird-guy did not see us as we traversed through the cover. While we were on our way, we saw someone at a distance.

"You guys!"

It was Kakashi who reached us out of the blue.

"How did you find us here?" Ramsay asked.

"Assumption actually." Kakashi was glad with the encounter, "Anyway, who must you be?" He looked at Eryn, Watanuki and Lady Elaine. The latter introduced themselves.

"So you must be the Lady who had ventured yesterday. Heard a lot of commotion about you guys in the village." Kakashi said, "I'm Kakashi Hatake, and uh… there was another guy with me. He seemed to have walked ahead."

"Was it Erza?" I assumed.

"Erza's a lady, not a guy." Kakashi remarked, "It was Itachi."

"I guess there he is." Slab told, pointing beyond the tree cover.

"What is he doing?" Ramsay exclaimed, as we all found the guy to leap high and straight at the bird.

"Hmm…" Kakashi wondered.

The rider on the white bird seemed to have noticed Itachi heading towards him.

"Itachi, how dare you challenge me!" the rider roared with anger.

Itachi was calm without a reply. As he reached the bird's height, Itachi murmured, "Clone Great Explosion!"

"No!" the rider, Deidara exclaimed.

The sky glowed bright during daylight, as Itachi exploded along with the bird and the rider. The explosion shook the sky and the ground alike.

"Bloody hell!" Ramsay exclaimed with the sight.

"Did he blow himself up?" I asked shocked.

"Itachi…" Kakashi had murmured to himself.

On the other side, the villagers had felt the force of the explosion.

"What's going on? Look at the sky!" Lucy exclaimed pointing at the bright light.

"I can't stand anymore! I'm going out!" Natsu was out of control, "Happy, let's go!"

"Aye sir!" Happy made a jolly reply.

Both of them took to the air before anyone else could stop them.

"Leave him be. We need to stay here and guard if something shows up." Erza advised.

* * *

A grave atmosphere took over us once the sky cleared.

"I heard Lady Elaine was out since yesterday dusk. I should assume you all made a venture through the night?" Kakashi asked.

"Pretty much." I replied with lament.

"You should go back to the village. I'll take care of things here."

"It'll get dark soon. We need to get going." Lady Elaine reminded us of the passing time, "We'll accept the offer. You have my gratitude."

"No worries. Alright, I'll be leaving ahead. I've a feeling that things aren't over."

Kakashi had left us, as we moved for the village. It seemed pretty clear that the bird-guy was put out of commission with Itachi's explosion. Poor guy, I must wonder if Itachi had reconsidered his situation before the burst.

There wasn't time to think of much until uncanny showed up over overhead.

"Let's go, Happy! There's more fight left!" A voice wailed away through the sky.

We were all perplexed.

"Isn't that Natsu and Happy?" Ramsay asked.

"Seems so." replied Slab.

"What must they be doing here?"

* * *

The sun had a few hours of light before it sank below the horizon. Kakashi dashed through the thicket in search of remnants. With a sudden impulse, he suddenly dodged aside behind a tree and crouched down.

"That was darn close. Using a Shadow Clone to blow me up, eh?" someone was standing in the front.

 _Deidara… He should be dead._

Kakashi had found Deidara to be alive and standing.

"He is around somewhere. I need to get rid of him." Deidara told himself and moved away. Whilst Kakashi kept a peep, he noticed a surprise. Deidara had a halo over his head, similar to Itachi and Suzaku.

 _So, it's true. But how are they here if they're dead. It doesn't seem like the Summoning Jutsu - Reanimation. Something's off here._

Kakashi followed Deidara until the latter was encountered by Itachi himself.

 _Itachi survived. So he must've used a Clone Bomb with his Shadow Clone Jutsu. Pretty clever._

"I know that you were sent by the Pursuit Force to take me down. They've sent you to your grave, Itachi." Deidara chuckled, "I've developed techniques in my lifetime to counter your Sharingan eyes. You are at a disadvantage here."

"I'm only here to apprehend you back." Itachi replied in indifference, "You can show off once you're back in your place."

"You'll be surprised."

Deidara began to prepare for an attack. Whilst keeping his gaze ahead, he put his right palm into his bag and raised his left arm ahead.

"Let's end this quick." Itachi said, as he prepared himself, "Sharingan!"

Itachi's eyes turned red just like that of Kakashi's left eye. The 'Sharingan' ability gives the user to sense the movements of the opponent and copy them, if needed. Moreover, the 'Sharingan' was known to make illusions and other things beyond normal.

At that moment, Deidara had closed his right eye. He had drawn out his right arm from the bag and prepared to attack. Uncanny as it was, both of his palms had mouths.

"Taste some death!" Deidara exclaimed as he aimed his right palm at Itachi. The mouth opened up and shot a bird-looking clay projectile. Itachi had managed to dodge it but the bird turned around aimed again. To end things, Itachi threw a needle at the projectile. Upon contact, the projectile-bird blew up with an explosion.

"That's only the beginning." Deidara had moved his arm and a clay serpent rose out from the ground below Itachi. The serpent had made a bind around the latter and exploded upon Deidara's command.

Itachi managed to evade death with a Shadow Clone but was curious with the situation.

 _He should've been under my Sharingan's illusion._

 _He's up to something._ Kakashi had found Deidara's confidence to be dangerous.

 _What's that?_ He saw more of the clay projectiles moving towards a particular direction. He opened his left Sharingan eye and viewed Itachi at the distance.

 _Deidara knows where Itachi is!_

Kakashi had to act quickly. Before he could make a hand sign, Itachi, being unaware, was struck with the projectiles.

"Darn, I was being too careless." Itachi heaved as he leaped out of his cover, "He knows of my position."

"Hah, there you are!" Deidara had found Itachi and shot more of his projectiles.

"Fire Style – Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Itachi made quick handsigns and shot fire projectiles to counter Deidara's bombs. The bombs exploded upon contact with the flames. Itachi managed to dodge damage and wondered, "He must've released those clay bombs while his hand was held inside the bag."

"Got you!" Deidara shouted, as another clay serpent shot up from the ground and caught swift hold of Itachi in mid-air. Itachi wasn't able to fake with a Shadow Clone that time.

"Boom!" Deidara clicked his fingers and the Serpent blew off. As the smoke cleared, a piece charred wood was the only thing that remained.

 _Substitution Jutsu. Quite a quick escape._ Kakashi thought, but he observed that Deidara was planning more. Bomb projectiles flew in through the trees in search of Itachi.

 _Alright, the Jutsu's done._

Kakashi was ready to attack.

"Lightning Style – Lightning Beast Tracking Fang!" A burst of electricity drew out in the form of a hound, and dashed towards Deidara. The electricity was yet connected to Kakashi's arms, allowing him to control the movement.

"What the…?" Deidara exclaimed as the electricity zapped through his body, before he could know it. All the clay projectiles lost control and exploded upon mid-air. Itachi was struck by the random explosions and was shot down to the ground.

Deidara was paralysed for a moment but he managed to get back into control.

"Kakashi of the Sharingan!" he exclaimed, "How the heck are you here?"

"I'm not obliged to answer you that, but you're going down." Kakashi replied.

"Hehe… not so fast." chuckled Deidara.

In an instant, Kakashi's Sharingan eye was able to discover Deidara's trap, and thus leaped high. The latter snapped his fingers and the ground blew up with land mines.

Kakashi managed to dodge a fatal blow, yet was injured from the explosion radius.

"Damn it!" Kakashi fell back on his feet with a bleeding right arm. Despite his injury, he forced himself to make handsigns. With three handsigns, Kakashi managed to summon his signature electric attack.

"Lightning Blade!" he said, as he stood up, "Your Earth Style falls weak against my attack."

Indeed, Earth attacks were weak against electricity due to the ninja nature transformation law.

"Bring it on!" Deidara replied.

 _Seriously, if I was alive right now, that lightning hound would've done more than a few scathes on my body. Glad that I'm in spiritual form. But that doesn't mean that I'm immortal. More of those strikes and I'll be done for good._

Deidara was concerned with the lightning attacks.

Kakashi had made a dash with his 'Lightning Blade'.

Deidara made instant clay bombs through his palms.

"Face your demise!" He released the flying bombs in a big surge.

Kakashi had managed to come up with a plan. He crossed his palms with his index and middle finger, and cast a technique with the electricity yet glowing.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

He made a clone of himself, both with glowing electricity on their palms.

"Alright, stage two." Both the Kakashis muttered as they dashed for Deidara, "Lightning Style – Lightning Transmission!"

The electricity from both the Kakashis got connected and formed a chain of lightning. They split up from each other yet following their path towards Deidara. The clay bombs were passed through the lightning chain and became duds. Both the Kakashis reached Deidara's vicinity, when the latter had to come up with a desperate plan.

"C2 Explode!" In mere seconds, he made up a giant clay statue out of his palms.

"No time!" Both the Kakashis exclaimed as they stabbed their 'Lightning Blades' into the clay statue. Lightning began to spark up and down in the hopes that Kakashi manages to disarm the bomb. But in the end, Deidara was one step ahead.

A large explosion shook the ground. Cracks developed through the soil.

"Darn it! This is getting overboard!" Itachi exclaimed in his calm way, "Kakashi, darn!"

A ball of inferno had covered the explosion site and was swirling in a sphere. Itachi knew that both Deidara and Kakashi had insignificant chances of escaping alive. He tried using his Sharingan to gaze upon any movements inside the fireball, but was in vain. He had given up hope and returned his eyes to normal.

The wind rose with the inferno, but there was a change in the view. All out of the blue, the explosive flame was being sucked out like through a pipe. Within mere seconds, the flame was reduced to nothing. In the end, a giant shockwave went off from the ignition point and was shot in all directions. Itachi was blown away and hit a tree behind.

"Ugh. What's going on?" he was perplexed.

The tempest cleared off within a while, and things calmed down. Itachi got up and looked around the devastated area. Out of surprise, he had found Kakashi, Natsu and Happy, all on the ground. He went towards them to find them awake.

"That was insane, Natsu. Simply crazy!" Happy complained.

Deidara had disappeared from sight. He must've escaped during the explosion.

 _But how?_ Itachi wondered.

"He escaped. Deidara, where did he go?" Kakashi managed to get up with minor scratches.

"He's gone. We should return back to the village." Itachi replied.

"He was beaten up bad after my 'Beast Tracking Fang' hit him. He was in no stamina to escape after the explosion." Kakashi speculated.

"I know. It bothers me as well."

* * *

Phew, it was long journey for us six who were inside the forest since the previous night.

"Come in, my lady. Come in!" The guards opened the barricade upon Lady Elaine's sight.

"You folks must be taxed from the journey. Do hurry inside." The guards aided us through the way. Erza, Lucy and Gray came up to us and were glad to find us alive. Physicians had showed up to aid our needs.

"Did Natsu and Happy go inside the forest?" I asked.

"Yeah. I guess you saw him them." Gray replied.

The three of them explained us the scenario.

"Yeah, we met Kakashi." Ramsay replied, "There was some bird-rider, who was throwing bombs from the sky."

"We had heard the explosions. What was going on in there?" Lucy was really curious.

"It's a bloody long story." Slab replied, "Too much of action in a single night and day."

"We'll have you catch up with the incidents later. Pardon us, we are damn pooped." I chuckled. The three of them smiled back with relief.

"Are you alright, Eryn?" Slab asked, "I assumed you'd swoon on the way back."

"I'm fine. You shan't worry yourself." Eryn replied. For some reason she was again blushed upon looking at Slab.

"Fine enough. Seems we are safe." Slab added in indifference, "Should we go back to check on Kakashi? That Itachi guy was crazy. Blowing himself up."

"We cannot go back in our present situation." I reminded Slab of the reality, "Seriously, wish we could've done more."

Explosions kept on coming in after we had reached the village. It seemed the battle wasn't over. We were taken into the infirmary, where our wounds were treated. It took not long of us before we came out and felt the fresh afternoon air.

"I'm getting worried." Lucy said, "Natsu and Happy are in there."

"This journey's getting dangerous every second." Ramsay said.

I had to nod.

As I looked ahead, surprise caught us all with one of the largest explosion of the day. The ground lit up afar as the clouds moved from the force. The ground shook a little as the wind blew against us.

"What in the world!" Erza exclaimed.

Despite the magnitude, the burst calmed down. Silence persisted for a couple of minutes. It seemed as if the feud was finally over.

* * *

"That was madness. I like it."

Deidara managed to gain consciousness. He was being carried away by a guy with blonde hair.

"It's you." Deidara mumbled from his light-headedness.

"As I had said, it was madness. Bravo!" The blonde guy exclaimed.

"J… Justin Law. What happened to the others?" Deidara asked.

"We are meeting up with them soon enough. The border gate between the living-dead was disrupted upon our escape. All of us managed to find way to the living side, but all were scattered off from the disruption."

"That seems logical." Deidara replied.

"I've made some tracking of the others. We are heading for glory!" exclaimed Justin.

"Guess the madness you were exposed to since your living days has not been purified. I'll have to deal with it." Deidara sighed.

"Deal with it!" Justin exclaimed.

* * *

Kakashi, Itachi, Natsu and Happy were heading back through the forest.

"Is it true? You ate all that explosive fire?" Kakashi was surprised with Natsu's entry.

"Yep. It was tasty yet filled with a lot of soil. Ugh." Natsu poured his tongue out.

"Must've been due to Deidara's Earth-Style techniques." Kakashi said as he turned around towards Itachi, "Now, I want some straight answers. I would not have paid much heed but since Deidara had showed up from his eternal slumber, I must force you."

"We should prepare first. I'll explain once we all have gathered in the village." Itachi replied, "I assure you, you wouldn't like it in the least."

* * *

"Halt!" the guards aimed weapons at them. Kakashi and the others had arrived back but were stopped by the border guards.

"You! You two leaped off the barricades, didn't you?" one of them roared.

"Silence!" Another voice showed up from the inside of the gate. Lady Elaine was expecting them to arrive.

"Let them in." she said.

"Y… yes, my lady."

We met up with them and exchanged relieved faces. Before we could rejoice our survival, Kakashi had announced of some information, which might have grave significance upon the events.

"This also concerns with the lightning assailant, Suzaku from the city." Kakashi said.

"What about Rogue, and the dragon?" Erza asked curious.

"I don't know about him. Natsu mentioned that he did not have a ring above his head." Kakashi replied, giving Itachi's halo as the example, "You see, a person with a halo above the head is deceased and have come from the spirit realm."

"What?" I exclaimed with everyone.

"Slab, you were right!" Gray exclaimed upon Slab. Both of them had a similar discussion beforehand. Slab seemed indifferent.

"I have an assumption that the deceased are coming for war." Kakashi said.

"Indeed." Itachi agreed.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…


	9. Conflagration And Testament

**CHAPTER 9 - CONFLAGRATION AND TESTAMENT**

* * *

"It was a good thing that we had landed ashore. We could've died if it had gone longer. Cough."

"True that."

Revolutionary Rail and his coincidental cohorts, Renji, Rukia and Winry had found themselves on the shores of the Great Dilao River, the river of their misadventure.

"I can't believe that we had to ride down the current for the entire day. Cough, it's already night time." Renji was tired. Both, he and Rail were the only ones who had managed to keep their senses upright.

"The world looks dizzy." Rail fell to the ground as he breathed heavily.

"We should rest for a while. We deserve it." Renji said, "So where are we right now?"

Rail looked with his head upside down and found greens all around.

"We're in the definite wild." he stated the obvious, "Seems like the Alluvion Forest."

"How do you know?" Renji asked.

"Alluvion Forest is the prominent wilderness found to the southern contours of the Dilao River. After we had fallen off the dam, we have travelled a long way south."

"I can agree with that."

"How are those two doing?" Rail asked about Winry and Rukia, both being swooned from the pressure.

"They'll be fine. They're simply tired."

"Okay, I'll head out and gather some supplies. We will need to pass the night here." Rail said, as he got up. Despite his fatigue, he decided not to relax.

"You feeling fine? " Renji asked in doubt.

"Don't worry about me."

Rail was back with the optimum supplies that he could gather in the wild. Food and wood were sufficient enough to pass the night.

"I'll light it up." Renji said as he took the wood.

Rail sat down near Winry and Rukia and stared at a clear sky. He wondered of his men, the Radicals, who were left behind after the dam destruction.

 _I hope they follow the protocol instead of making a search. 'To escape after the conclusion.' I wonder how the army must react to this._

The night had passed and the morning light was shown above the tree line. Renji was the first one to wake up; to be surprised. Rukia was up and standing near the river.

"Rukia!" He shouted. The latter looked back at him and smiled with joy.

"How's your situation?" Renji asked her.

"I'll be fine. Looks like we have drifted far away." Rukia said looking around.

"Yeah. Rail had mentioned that we would need to leave soon. The rain has stopped, but it would be dangerous to hang around if it comes back." Renji said, "I suppose he knows the terrain."

"You know, Rail was bleeding when I had got up."

"Huh?"

"He had scratches and bite marks on his back."

"He seemed fine last night. At least he was without injuries."

"And did you forget that he had taken a bullet wound in the militant fight?" Rukia said, "It was really heartbreaking to see his comrade die on his back."

"Yeah, I remember. The bullet had pierced through both of them. It was a sniper bullet."

"I treated his wound and now the bleeding has stopped." Rukia said, "But I think, Rail yet feels guilty of that incident."

Rail was the last guy to wake up. He saw that the clouds were gathering up ahead.

"Come on. We can't waste time here." he said in hurry.

Everyone was ready to embark into the Alluvion Forest. Rail had the objective to search for roads and pathways to escape the wilderness.

"We will be in a disadvantage if it rains." Rail said, "The forest tends to get flash flooded during this season."

The group had left for the forest. It was thick and covered with natural obstacles; muddy terrain, swamps and quicksand proved to be a few of them. In the end, they were surprised to find themselves in ashes, an open area where all trees were burned down.

"Is this some slash and burn farm work?" Winry asked, "Are there people around?"

"What happened here?" Renji asked.

"It doesn't seem like slash and burn agriculture." Rail said as he scrutinised the area, "The trees aren't burned to ash. There are remnants everywhere and it's all messy."

"But it seems the work of humans." Rukia added.

"Yeah, you're right. This isn't the dry season and the trees in Alluvion Forest are evergreen." Rail became suspicious, "We should keep our guard up."

"Look, I found someone." Winry exclaimed upon a distance.

"Who the hell is that?" Renji asked. Upon reaching Winry, they had found a person covered in bruises.

"It's a woman." Renji said, "It seems she's a habitant here."

"Hmm… I agree." Rail nodded looking at the woman, "She has uncanny attire, not from around. And what's with that head band."

To everyone's surprise, the woman began to mutter.

"Za… buza…"

* * *

 ** _[REFERENCE - If this is your first time in this story, please do check out the list of chapters to learn the whole story. Do inquire in the comments section for reference and understanding, if needed.]_**

* * *

 _WALT'S RECOUNT FROM THE 'BIRDFALL' VILLAGE_

"What are you loafing about? Some serious issue's going to unfold downstairs." Ramsay was impatient. And so was everyone. The events in the forest, from the previous night shook us to our core until we all were back in one piece. Things were hoped to cool down until Itachi and Kakashi had unfolded things beyond the realm of life. It was revealed that the former was actually dead and came from the spirit realm. Kakashi mentioned that the halo above Itachi's head revealed the same. It had also meant that the lightning assailant from the city, Suzaku, and the bird-rider, Deidara, were dead similar to Itachi, having halos themselves. Indeed, things were shocking but wasn't safe in the least. Those guys meant business when it came to strength and their weird abilities. Suzaku could control lightning, whilst Deidara was a hardcore bombman. I couldn't imagine our situation and survival if both of them were to show up at the same time. And who knew, if there were more powerhouses like them. Not to forget the Dragon-rider, Rogue and his dragon. The world seemed hostile.

Everyone whoever were concerned with the events were present in the lobby. As for a roll call, it included Ramsay, Slab and meself, Erza and her friends, Eryn, Watanuki and Lady Elaine, concluding with Kakashi and Itachi himself.

"So are you really dead?" Happy made the first question upon Itachi, the one which I was eager to know myself once more.

Itachi nodded.

"I'd like to cut my situation short." he replied, "Indeed I've come from the spirit realm. But I have a reason to do that as well."

"Explain." Kakashi said with stern. He seemed really grave.

"Suzaku, Deidara, these guys were formidable warriors during their lifetime, but were sent to the Hell of the Spirit Realm for their misdeeds in their lives." Itachi explained, "There are many people, known far and wide, yet dead to muse their time and eternity in Hell. But a few weeks back, there was a sudden uproar in the Spirit Realm, when a group of powerful warriors had escaped Hell. It had caused a real uproar in the entire realm."

"So you must be one of those guys from Hell, I presume?" Kakashi asked, "You do have a reputation with the massacre of your clan."

Itachi looked down and sighed with melancholy, "I had done some terrible things in my lifetime, and I think about them every moment. But I hadn't a choice back then."

"What happened?" Lucy asked curious.

"I killed my parents and my entire clan." Itachi replied raising his head, "So that one day, my younger brother, Sasuke, would come and punish me for my evils." He sighed in relief, "And it did happen. I was able to look at him one last, before I had departed."

I was shocked. Murder, holy smokes. Everyone seemed in the same expression and they stared upon the guy. Looking at his soothing grin in the end gave me the creeps that, he might wipe us out as well. But on second thought, he helped us through the way, and fought against Deidara with Kakashi to get us to safety.

"I believe that you had some grave reasons to do so. So much that you had to follow what was right and to sacrifice the precious." I said in hopes to support him.

"Yep, I agree." Slab stepped in, "You've helped us and that's enough reason for us, at least for me to believe that you're a good guy. I won't ask of your life story, but do good while you are still there. That's what I'd like to say to myself." He chuckled upon himself. I really felt touched by his statement. Itachi had bowed in appreciation.

"My apologies. I did hear of Danzo's orders, as Naruto gave me the information. I was being arrogant." Kakashi felt regret.

"You should not fret yourself. You did ask me if I had come from Hell." Itachi said.

"Yeah."

"I was in Hell, true, and was a witness as well. I was given the secret offer to join the Hell Conspiracy in escaping the realm, but I had to deny."

"Was it Deidara who had asked?" Kakashi asked.

"No, it was Kisame, actually." Itachi replied, "We had known each other during the time in Akatsuki, so he was quite disappointed when I rejected the offer."

"So why are you here?"

"After the breakout, there was some inspection held in Hell. During the inspection, myself and two others were found in relation to Kisame, just like me. The officials took a look upon our status during life, and once that was done, they decided to send the three of us to this living world." said Itachi, "They mentioned to reconsider our sentences if we manage to get the perpetrators back to the Spirit Realm. Though I had come, I wanted no part in the deal."

"I understand." Kakashi replied.

"Oh man, this is getting really weird." Ramsay was overwhelmed, "Few days ago, we had found Natsu and friends who mentioned that they were from another place, arriving here through a portal! Now the Spirit Realm, whoa!"

"Everyone is confused here." I replied, "So what's the plan now?"

"We are going to the village of magic, as Ramsay had mentioned." Itachi said, "There is a probability that we'll find a lot of answers there."

"I'll lead the way." Ramsay nodded in approval.

Later that day, I went alone outside to find Eryn by the village council hut.

"What's up? You are looking glad?" I asked upon her happy face.

"So when are you guys leaving for the village of magic?" Eryn asked.

"Tomorrow morning, it seems." I replied, "Why? You glad we're leaving the village?" I chuckled in comic.

"No." she said, "But I'll be coming along."

I was really surprised. After all we had gone through inside the ghastly woods, Eryn was eager to join us troops? I didn't understand.

"This is getting really exciting, so I asked Lady Elaine to give me the rights to travel with you guys. I had never travelled far but I had heard of the village of magic, which I want to see for myself."

"You know, Slab, Ramsay and I took the responsibility to aid Erza, Kakashi and the others. I don't know if you should put yourself in such duty. Seeing all the villains on the way, it'll be really awful if you get hurt in the trip."

"You shan't worry about that. My powers will come in handy." said Eryn, "My lady was reluctant at first, but later on realised that will we need to cross the forest to reach the places beyond. So I was allowed to go."

"Why is the forest a peril?" I asked in wonder, "Is it about the necromancer?"

"There is a possibility." replied Eryn, "So you guys can count on me."

I couldn't argue with her. Eryn was determined to travel and it would've seemed heartless for me to simply deny that.

"You sure you want to come with us?" Erza asked Eryn. Lady Elaine had invited us to the council to have a feast to celebrate the cease of the ghost attacks. Eryn nodded without hesitation.

"We had heard of what happened in the forest." said the council members, who were present with us, "We would like to thank you from the bottom of our hearts."

"We did what was needed to be done." Slab replied, "Besides, it wasn't our initial plan to save anyone."

"Slab!" I exclaimed upon his blurt.

"Haha, don't fret yourselves." chuckled Lady Elaine.

"You guys did help me to find Lady Elaine after all." said Eryn.

"Since the necromancer was distracted with you around, I was able to cast my spell and end the evil."

"We were bait?" I gave a comic disgusted look.

"I guess so." Ramsay nodded.

We had a hearty feast that night. We needed a getaway from all the troubles we had faced and we got it. Glad that we were able to relieve our minds that previous night, until the day came after. We were all packed and ready to depart beyond the forest and visit the village of magic. It was quite surprising to find Itachi and Kakashi, especially the former, who was aware of the village. I had thought Ramsay, Rail and I were the only ones who knew a glimpse of its existence. Either way, we knew nothing of what was about to come after we had reached there, and my gut told me that it wouldn't be that simple as of a tourist visit. Kakashi and Itachi seemed grave, since the latter had revealed his part of his involvement.

"Do take care of yourself, Eryn. Be safe." Lady Elaine gave her best wishes. Eryn nodded in jolly.

"I guess we will need that sword of yours after all." Ramsay grinned at Slab.

"Yeah, action's incoming." blurted Slab.

"Alright, people. We'll be leaving now." said Erza, as she turned back and bid farewell. We all bid our farewells, as we left the village of the falling birds.

* * *

"I'm shocked!" Renji said.

"So am I." Rail replied, "That woman's a man."

"And what's that supposed to mean? I knew that all along." Winry said confused.

"Those two are idiots." Rukia remarked.

"Hey, it wasn't our fault. His looks are deceiving." Renji said.

"What did he say again? He mentioned his name to be Haku?" Rail asked.

"Yes. He seemed to be looking for a guy named Zabuza." Winry said, "He was burned through his skin. I have finished with the first aid, so he's able to rest in peace."

"What! He's dead?" Renji exclaimed.

"No! He's sleeping, you idiot!" Rukia retorted.

"But Winry said that he was RIP."

"Hah!" Rail chuckled out loud, "Bloody, that's hilarious."

"Mmmm…" Winry mumbled at Renji and Rail.

"Anyway, I never knew that you were a physician?" Rukia was surprised with Winry's deeds.

"My parents were surgeons. I came to know a few things from them." Winry said.

"That's quite a help, and amazing as well." Rail made a friendly statement, "A medic-demolitionist. That's gracious."

"I can't help but get amused on what you say." Winry laughed.

"Hah." Rail was amused himself.

It began to rain and the group was forced to linger within the tree line.

"It's fine, we can wait a while." Rail said, "We have come uphill since, we had left the river. So it won't flood around here."

"That's good." Rukia said.

After a moment of silence, both Rukia and Renji had felt a sudden surge of energy.

"What's going on?" Renji got up with surprise. Rail and Winry were shocked with his sudden movement.

"That doesn't feel the Spiritual Power we have. But it sure is something similar." Rukia told Renji, "Who could be out there?"

For a moment, there felt a small shockwave in the air. Even Rail and Winry were able to feel it.

"We need to check it out." Rail said without hesitation, "It feels that someone else is out there."

Despite the dangers that might lie ahead, the rest of them had to agree with Rail.

"I'll carry him." Renji said, as he picked up Haku, "Geez, it's weird to carry a guy."

Rukia led the way of the incoming energy.

"We're close. Be on guard, I have a bad feeling about this." she said, as she drew her sword.

A sudden burst of flames had bloomed in the front, reaching heights over the tree line.

"Guess this is fate." Rail made an unexpected statement.

"Damn, that's some serious fire. Winry, take care of him." Renji said as he put Haku down, and drew his sword.

"Let's go, Renji." Rukia said, as both of them had jumped into the battle zone. Rail and Winry had followed them but kept a distance between behind.

* * *

"One against two doesn't seem a fair fight." said one.

"As long as I'm paid, everything's fair." said another.

Renji and Rukia had found themselves in a fight between two unknown sides. The first had two men staring at another lone guy, who was holding a large blade and preparing to retort.

"Seems that lone guy is the enemy of those two." Renji caught notice of the situation.

"Looks like your mission's at a dead end, Zabuza Momochi." said one of the two men. He referred to the lone swordsman. The former wore a black mask and seemed quite confident of himself.

"Don't get too cocky, bastard. I can take on the two of you anytime." the swordsman replied.

"That guy called him Zabuza. Isn't that the name Haku had mentioned?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah." Renji said.

"Alright, Seiryu, I will ask you stand down and watch me crush him. Don't interfere or else I'll have to kill you too." said the black-masked guy.

"Alright. You seem eager for a solo battle, all out of the blue." Seiryu asked the masked guy.

"He has pissed me off."

"I knew that you seemed familiar. The rogue ninja, who had attempted to murder the 1st Hokage, yet failed in the attempt. Escaping from the Village Hidden in the Waterfall, the rogue, who assassinated the elders and stole their forbidden techniques as revenge." Zabuza said as he looked at his enemy, "You're Kakuzu, from Akatsuki."

"You're well informed, Zabuza. But that won't help you here." Kakuzu replied.

The area had begun to get misty. Vision was obstructed with limited view ahead.

"What's going on?" Seiryu asked.

"Looks like you had never realised when I released my technique, did you?" Zabuza said as he disappeared into the mist.

"The Hidden Mist Jutsu, damn." Kakuzu said, as he increased his guard.

Kakuzu walked ahead and tried to sense Zabuza's presence. Before he could find his enemy, Zabuza was already having an upper hand.

"What the?" Seiryu exclaimed from behind. Zabuza lay below his height, with his sword present on Seiryu's throat.

"Ha!" Zabuza slashed his blade. He disappeared in the next moment.

"Damn it, Seiryu. You dead already?" Kakuzu exclaimed in anger.

"Ha… sigh… it was a close call." Seiryu heaved from behind.

 _He managed to pull the ice shield in the last moment._

"But not for long." Seiryu had wide shocked eyes to find Zabuza lingering behind him. Zabuza managed to deliver a fatal slash onto Seiryu.

"Ugh…" Seiryu fell on the ground.

"Your ice techniques are a pain." said Zabuza as he disappeared again.

 _I wonder how Haku's faring. I had no choice but to leave him behind. Damn orders!_

"Enough with the playing around!" Kakuzu shouted, "Let me teach you a lesson. Rat, dog, tiger - Fire Style – Searing Migrane!"

Kakuzu let out a fireball after completing his hand sign. When coming in contact with the air, the fireball exploded into a giant firestorm. All the mist had disappeared, but Zabuza was yet hidden.

Zabuza had managed to escape and looked down from atop the trees.

"Found you!" Kakuzu sneaked up behind him and made a physical attack.

Whilst Zabuza was in mid-air, he could not find time to dodge or defend a second attack.

"You're dead! Lightning Style – False Darkness!" Kakuzu shouted as he made his Snake hand-sign. A large of lightning bolt came down from the tree height. Zabuza could only stare at the bolt and meet his fate.

"White Moon!"

Out of expectations, a large pillar of ice was formed on the way to block the lightning. Ice being a poor conductor of electricity, was able to block the 'False Darkness' from the target.

"What's going on?" Kakuzu was surprised to see the ice pillar, taller and above him, which surpassed the height of the treeline.

"Seiryu, was it you?" he exclaimed in thought betrayal from his ally. But he had found his correct answer when he saw below, "Who the hell are they?"

Rukia and Renji stood behind the ice pillar and looked at Zabuza.

"Who are you?" Zabuza asked getting up.

"We had found your companion swooned in the forest. Is that how you treat your friends? Leaving them behind?" Rukia barked at him.

"Haku!" Zabuza exclaimed with surprised.

"Rukia, that's enough." Renji stopped her from making more fuss, "It doesn't concern us."

"But Renji…"

"Glad that he survived." Zabuza said. He seemed to have regret for his previous commitment, "Where is he?"

"He's fine with us." Rukia retorted.

"We saw you fight those guys? Were they the ones that attacked him?" Renji asked.

"Haku was ambushed. We went on a separate search for them, when both of those bastards attacked him. I will kill that bastard, Kakuzu!" Zabuza exclaimed in anger.

"It seemed that guy with the mask was the one who had burned your friend." Renji said, "After seeing his power, I can say that it would be hard for you defeat him alone."

"What's that?' Zabuza roared from Renji's statement.

"Just shut up for once!" Rukia retorted back at him, "You want to live, don't you? Seeing what just happened now, you were the one who was on the way to kingdom come."

"I never asked for your assistance!" Zabuza shouted, "Mind your own business and get lost!"

"You can say that." Renji seemed to agree with Zabuza, "But we need answers. Some serious answers. And this particular instance seems to have some hope."

"That's right." Rukia agreed.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	10. Convention

**CHAPTER 10 - CONVENTION**

* * *

Up from above, a danger stared down at the base of the ice pillar. Rukia and Renji looked at the man atop the treeline. Zabuza had mentioned that the man must be put out of commission.

"That's some weird body he has got." Renji mentioned upon seeing Kakuzu.

Zabuza had got back to his feet.

"That bastard." Zabuza growled, "There are masks hidden on his back. Masks which contain the hearts of living humans he once consumed to expand his life expectancy. I can't believe that they stayed even after his death."

"You serious? He lives on human sacrifices?" Rukia asked.

"So it would seem." Renji agreed.

 ** _[REFERENCE - If this is your first time in this story, please do check out the list of chapters to learn the whole story. Do inquire in the comments section for reference and understanding, if needed.]_**

"So, there are more of his cohorts. I guess I'll have to put them down as well." Kakuzu told himself. He leaped from the trees and slid down the ice pillar.

Rukia waved her hand, which dispelled and broke the 'White-Moon' ice pillar into pieces. Kakuzu had lost control.

Renji had exclaimed when he saw the ground in front of him freeze up.

"Ice?" Renji exclaimed. Kakuzu's companion Seiryu got up from the wounds and used an ice attack.

"And I thought you were dead." Kakuzu told his companion as he landed beside him.

"An ice user." Renji said, "Good that he had missed his targets with his attack."

"It's a surprise to see him alive in the first place." Zabuza said, "After I hacked him."

"Guess he's delirious from your attack." Rukia speculated, "Look at his situation. He's bleeding and in a bad shape."

"Yeah."

Kakuzu prepared to attack.

"Alright, Renji. Here he comes." Rukia mentioned as she drew up her sword.

Kakuzu had made his hand signs, "Fire Style – Searing Migraine!"

"Move aside, let me deal with that." Zabuza said. He had prepared his move with his hand signs as Kakuzu released his.

"Water Style – Water Voxtex Jutsu!" Zabuza yelled as he aimed his palms at the incoming flame. A heavy flood of swirling water had gushed out of his hands, clashing against the scorching flames.

Kakuzu had his hands full. In the meantime, an unknown had bypassed their area.

Seiryu was surprised when he found a guy preparing a sneak attack behind Kakuzu.

"Look out!" Seiryu shouted.

"It's too late." replied the guy, "Water Style –Water Prison Jutsu!" A ball of water had bounded Kakuzu from escaping.

"Haku!" Zabuza exclaimed at the sight. Haku had slipped through the enemy's eyes and managed to counterattack. In the confusion, Kakuzu had lost control of his flame attack and allowed Zabuza's flood to gush in. Haku bounded Kakuzu with his water technique, preventing the latter from an escape.

 _Water Prison Jutsu? I see his plan._ Zabuza assumed.

"You are that damn ice brat! How are you alive after my assault?" Kazuku was furious.

Haku had performed his second move.

"Freeze!" He froze the bounding water and Kakuzu present within it.

"This is bad." Seiryu winced. He shot an ice attack to move Haku away.

"Hado #31 – Shakkaho!" Renji aimed his palm and shot a cannon blast of flame against Seiryu. The latter saw the move and blocked it with his ice.

"I guess it's not over." Zabuza said, as the ice-bounded Kakuzu began to crack.

"No you don't. I'll burn you before you can escape." Renji had diverted his flames at the breaking ice.

"Rukia!" He shouted.

"Yeah, I got it." Rukia aimed her palms, "Hado #33 – Soukatsui!"

Blue flames emerged from her hands, which struck the ice.

"What's this?" Seiryu had received some information from his ice-birds.

An explosion shook the area. Kakuzu had managed to escape the bind and broke out into the open. Despite his previous demeanour, he was heaving hard and seemed to be in a bad shape.

 _I needed to use my chakra to prevent the ice from getting into my body. But that did take a toll on me. I can't believe those bastards are pushing me this far._

"Hey, Kakuzu. We've got a report." Seiryu said, "The others have arrived in the destination."

"Is that so?" Kakuzu replied, "Seeing the situation here, it would be better to get out of here for now." He dropped a heavy explosion of flames, making a diversion for both of them to escape.

"Where the hell are they?" Zabuza demanded upon their disappearances.

"They've escaped. And they've reduced their energy pressure. It'll be hard to track them." Rukia replied.

"Damn."

"Let's follow their path. They must've left trails behind in this rain." Renji urged, "Those guys were getting on my nerves."

"Damn right. They're dead!" Zabuza roared.

"Looks like the skirmish has ceased?" Rail said, as he and Winry had showed up from their cover, "You guys alright?"

"Yeah, we are fine, thanks." Rukia replied.

"Friends of yours?" Zabuza asked Renji. The latter nodded.

"I was watching you fight those guys, swordsman. You are indeed good." Rail said.

"Whatever." Zabuza said, turning away. He found Haku, who was in a better shape. He thanked his new allies for saving his life.

"No need to thanks us. We're glad none of us are hurt bad." said Rukia.

"No, we must thank you for your help. Not only you had saved my life, but you all fought for us." Haku said. Renji came up close and grabbed him by the shirt.

"Enough with the gratitude. Glad you are safe kid." He grumbled.

"A… alright." Haku stammered in surprise.

"I heard you guys wanted to pursue the assailants. Should we proceed?" Rail asked, "Else the foot trails would disappear in this downpour."

"It's going to be hard. Now that their energy pressure's gone to negligibility." Rukia said uneasy.

"I might have an idea of where they're headed."

"You know?" Everyone was surprised, including Zabuza and Haku.

"Tell us. It's really important." Haku became impatient.

"According to the topography, if we continue alongside the Alluvion Forest for a few decade kilometres we are bound to arrive at the village of magic. It makes sense to me that those guys would better mess with those folks instead of else."

"I agree. It makes sense. And they must be after something important to escape, amidst the battle." said Rukia.

"You're correct, lady. That guy Kakuzu wouldn't have backed down unless it was serious and important." Haku agreed.

"You know the place to that village? Lead the way." Zabuza told Rail.

"No worries. I'll get us there within the day." Rail replied.

"Thought they'd outrun us retracting their energy pressure. Damn cocky of them." Renji was fired up.

"Renji, you were the one who asked me to keep out of this trouble. Look at you now." Rukia mocked.

"Aw, come on. This is getting interesting." Renji replied.

"Hah, even I can't help myself but feel excited in this rain." Rail supported, "Alright, time is of the essence. Let's move."

* * *

 _WALT'S RECOUNT_

It had been two days since we had left the 'Birdfall' village. The weather wasn't favourable and held us back in often instances. The good thing that had happened in the trip was the unhindered road through the forest, without the encounter of the Necromancer. Everyone was upbeat in mood and strength, and that was necessary for unexpected battles ahead. The terrors of the lightning assailant and the bomberman had left terror within us witnesses, and hoped that we would not encounter them on the way. The road was filled with army patrols of the state, in countless locations. The state security had increased since the last we had known. To avoid trouble, we had to sneak pass the checkpoints and the infantry scouts.

Ramsay had mentioned that we were nearing the village. But before long, we needn't had the need for the map to guide us through the last paces. All of us were shocked to find the distance hovering with black smoke above. Happy had taken flight and made a lookout.

"What's going on?" Gray asked from below.

"There's the village. It's burning down." Happy shouted back.

"I guess we are a bit too late." Itachi said.

"Come on. We have no time to waste." Erza said. The whole lot of us began running for the settlement. Itachi had asked Happy to get down, mentioning that there might be powerful adversaries lurking in the village.

Upon reaching the contours, we began to hear a lot of chaos from the inside. It was an inferno. We had found a guy who was standing in front of the main gate, staring at us. He had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the folks I saw." the guy blurted.

"Anyone know him?" Slab asked us. None seemed to have any answer.

"What? How can you not know me? Last time I saw you, the two of you had bashed the hell out of Deidara." the guy referred to Kakashi and Itachi.

"What?" Kakashi was surprised.

"Yeah, I remember you. You're with the escapees from Hell. Justin Law, I presume?" Itachi asked.

"Exactomundo! Glad you remember. I'll cut this short then. I saw an uncanny cat flying above a few moments back. Something felt fishy so I came here upon my hunch. In other words, welcome to your demise!" Justin roared.

"Did he say fish?" Happy became excited.

"He's going to fight us all?" Natsu was confused.

"I'm not that stupid, stupid. I know I can't fight you all alone, especially, with him, Itachi in the list of belligerents. I've heard about you guys from Suzaku, so I know how strong you all are."

Justin had rushed back inside. We were forced to follow him through all the smoke and fire. Screams and moans surrounded us all. Ramsay, Eryn, Slab and I had volunteered to help out the villagers.

"Damn it all. We will need water to douse this mess. Bloody barbaric of those undead villains!" I exclaimed.

"I'll help you guys out as starters." Kakashi said.

"Kakashi, we'll need to be careful from the adversaries inside. Conserve your chakra as much as possible." Itachi advised.

"This won't take much. Everyone get atop the roofs." Kakashi said as he made hand-signs.

"What's he upto?" Watanuki asked, as he was jumped high along with Erza. Every one of us had managed to get atop the non-burning roofs, away from Kakashi's move range.

"Alright! Water Style – Water Wall!" Kakashi shouted. A large barricade of wall began to form around him and dispersed around in gushes of flood, dousing every flame on its way.

"Let me help out." Lucy said as she pulled out a gate key and placed it onto the gushing water, "Open! Gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius!"

The Celestial Spirit of Aquarius had showed up and glared at Lucy.

"I… I'm sorry to summon you like this but we are in trouble. Please help." Lucy tried to negotiate with her angry spirit. Aquarius had looked around and understood the circumstance.

"This seems terrible. Fine then." Aquarius got hold of her urn and whirled it around to perform her 'Torrent' technique. Water gushed out of the urn and helped with Kakashi's 'Water Wall' to douse all the flames in the area. As the water resided, Kakashi had decided to go on ahead.

"I've to head out, guys." He bellowed, "Let's move, Itachi. I believe Deidara's there as well."

"It's expected." Itachi replied, as both of them dashed through the road.

"I'm coming with you all. My flames won't help here. And I'm not in the mood to eat them." Natsu shouted as he was pulled to the sky with his comrade Happy.

"Come on, Happy. We have a big fight ahead!" Natsu cheered.

"Aye, sir!" Happy replied jolly.

"I'm going as well. Gray, help Lucy and the others to clear out the rest of the fire." Erza told Gray, as the former left.

"Sure thing." Gray replied, as he leaped down the roof.

"Come on! Let's help the villagers out of the rubble." Ramsay said, as he and Slab got down the roof.

"Yeah." I agreed. I hadn't the clue of what had happened to Kakashi and the others, who had marched in for a battle. I hoped that they were safe.

* * *

Smoke covered the perimeter; the village square was a place of disaster.

"Looks like we are in for a showdown." Happy remarked seeing a crowd ahead.

Villagers were rounded up by a group of five men, who took over the reins.

"So you heard the details, old man." Suzaku was found to be talking with the village chief.

"But that's dangerous!" The old chief had to rebuke.

"We don't care. As long as you get it done, we'll leave you guys alone."

"Well, well, look at that line up. I'm surprised." Kakashi said in grave demeanour, "The lightning assailant seems the least of terror in the gang."

"I had a feeling you wouldn't appreciate it." Itachi replied to the former's surprise, "Not every day you will see an alliance of the Akatsuki and the Root. Not to mention the others."

"Kakuzu from the Akatsuki, and the boss, Danzo Shimura." Kakashi glared, "I can't see Deidara around. He's dead?"

Danzo had walked ahead and looked at the group, "Three men, one woman and a cat. Not much formidable, from rumours I had heard of you all." he said as he looked at Kakashi and Itachi, "The two defectors of the Root."

"What happened to his wounds and bandages?" Kakashi asked Itachi. He had found Danzo to have a distinct appearance since their last encounter.

"Let's say that the old man had his body restored after his demise." Itachi replied.

"I see."

"No kidding. Those guys are all dead. Look at the rings above their heads." Natsu exclaimed at the halos overhead the five enemies.

"I was surprised to hear that Kakashi was here of all people. You aren't dead, are you?" Danzo asked.

Kakashi did not reply. Instead, he decided to cut the conversation to the point.

"What's your motive here, Danzo?" he demanded.

"It's none of your business." Danzo replied.

"I guess we'll get to know soon." Itachi said.

"Yeah." Kakashi agreed.

Itachi activated his Sharingan whilst Kakashi had removed his head band from his left eye, revealing his own. Erza had equipped herself in her Black Wing Armor.

"Everyone's itching for a fight. I like the taste of it." Justin replied in sadism.

"Alright, Happy. This will be intense!" Natsu roared as he imbued himself with flames.

"Heh." Justin chuckled. Erza had made her first move as she went for a frontal attack. Natsu and Happy had followed her to strike a combination.

"Damn, they're acting cocky." Suzaku was annoyed, but he was stopped from making a move.

"I haven't got a taste of them yet." Justin replied. Both Erza and Natsu had aimed for Danzo, the mastermind of the evil alliance. They hadn't paid attention of Justin's disappearance from the front line.

"What the…?" Natsu was surprised to find him ducking below them.

"Nice attire, Missy. Hah!" Justin remarked upon Erza's looks as he crossed his arm, "Holy Cross Chop!"

Justin had released his arms creating a strong cross slash. Erza had managed to block off the blow with her sword, saving Natsu, Happy and herself from getting diced. The three of them had stepped back and made some distance.

"That guy's fast!" Kakashi was surprised, unable to detect Justin's movement speed.

"He's a Death Scythe, an elite in other words. Used to be a protector under Lord Death himself during his lifetime." Itachi explained.

"A protector? That's quite a contrary." Kakashi remarked.

"The guy had succumbed to 'madness' late in his lifetime and hadn't recovered from it. He has the epithet as the 'Executioner', the weapon strength of a guillotine."

Kakashi had somewhat got to know of Itachi's descriptions. Two blades had emerged from Justin's arms which were responsible for the sharp melee attack.

"He's fast. Happy, take us up where this guy wouldn't be able to reach us." Natsu said.

"Aye, sir. You must've a plan, Natsu?" Happy asked.

"I'm furious with their act of burning and tormenting innocent people in this village. I'll burn them down all together."

"Natsu, don't be hasty. We don't know of their capability." Erza advised, as she had taken off from the ground to evade his attack.

"I don't care. They're going down." Natsu began to breathe in air, "Roar of the Fire Dragon!"

He bellowed out large intense flames from his mouth. The flame had travelled through Justin and headed towards the others.

"Water Style – Raging Waves!" said Danzo, as he completed the hand signs and released a wave of water to counter the flames. Kakashi had noticed that Justin wasn't present within the onslaught.

 _Damn that guy!_ Itachi had realised of Justin's whereabouts. He prepared a counter move.

"Natsu, look up!" Happy was in stupor. Justin had showed up on their dorsal, preparing his attack.

"Get down!" Itachi shouted at Natsu and Happy.

"Law Abiding Silver Gun!" A ray of light with a sharp edge had descended upon the two with high velocity.

"Water Style – Water Fang Bullet!" Itachi bellowed. He had used his energy to transform the water from Danzo's 'Raging Waves' into water bullets. The projectiles hit Justin from the side, deflecting his own trajectory and missing Natsu and Happy.

"Happy, counterattack!" Natsu shouted.

"Aye, sir." Happy pulled both of them back up towards Justin.

"Fire Dragon's Claw!" Natsu had slammed the guy with a flame kick. Instead, Justin had seen the move coming and grabbed hold of the leg. Natsu had increased the heat over the flames which made Justin wince with burns.

"Damn you!" The latter hurled Natsu towards the ground. A large crash had followed with Natsu and Happy slamming hard.

"Natsu!" Erza was shocked from the outcome.

"We can't let one guy take control." Kakashi was furious with the situation. He had shot three kunai knives upon the falling Justin. The latter had dodged him and found Erza making a frontal attack. Justin had summoned his arm blades and clashed against Erza's sword. A rally of heavy clashes took place between the two. Natsu had got up from his fall and was surprised to see the guy fighting on par with Erza.

"You don't tend to give up, do you?" Erza bellowed at her enemy.

"Lookie here. The lady is getting angry. Bring it on!" Justin replied, intensifying his attack strength, "Holy Cross Chop!"

Erza's blade was tossed off from the strong impact, leaving here defenseless.

"Erza, watch out!" Happy shouted.

"Death!" Justin shouted as he slammed his blade arms.

There was sudden silence. The sky was in the brink of weeping over the endless violence over the village, turning dark, none noticed in the fight. Drops began to fall down, breaking the silence.

"Hey, what's going on?" Suzaku asked upon a spark being lit bright. It wasn't thunder. Blood splashed out of Justin's mouth, his arms stopped from the blow.

"Lightning Blade!" Kakashi replied as he grabbed Justin's arm. He struck a direct hit with his other arm upon the latter's chest, "And Lightning Style – Lightning Beast Tracking Fang!"

Justin was thrown off with the second move. The 'Lightning Beast' made way towards the rest of the group.

"Suzaku." Danzo mentioned.

"Aye, got it." Suzaku had cut off the lightning with his abilities and countered with his own electricity.

"Wind Style – Vacuum Blast!" Danzo prepared a support attack. He had sucked in air and released slashes of wind blades.

The wind attack was able to cut through Kakashi's Lightning Beast.

"Fire Style – Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Itachi had stepped in and breathed out multiple flame balls to nullify the wind slashes. In the meantime, Natsu along with Happy had slipped past the energy clash, aiming for Suzaku and Justin.

"You will pay!" Natsu said as he fists fired up, "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

He had slammed hard with Happy's flight speed; a hard infernal impact upon Justin's torso. Justin was thrown off. In the meantime Erza had dashed behind Natsu to provide covering attack.

"Moon Flash!" With her retrieved blade, she had hacked Suzaku with a quick double-slash.

"Damn." Danzo was vexed. The tables had turned.

"They've gone too far." Kakuzu said as stepped into the fight. Seiryu followed suit.

"Wait. Our objective is more important than this fight." Danzo reminded them of their plans, "They might send reinforcements from the Spirit Realm. We can't afford for more of them to arrive."

"I don't want a stupid Leaf Village elder to boss me around. If you don't want to fight, then step aside." Kakuzu had pushed Danzo aside, and prepared to attack his enemies.

"It was a bad day out there." Seiryu told Danzo, "The pursuit scouts of Zabuza and the kid, were aided by some outsiders. Strong ones."

"What do you mean? Zabuza Momochi's yet in commission?" Danzo was surprised.

"Kakuzu had burned the ice kid along with Zabuza in the first encounter." Seiryu explained, "Until both of them showed up with those outsiders. They could use 'chakra', the term you all use."

"This won't favour well. We can't have pursuers having control of the situation." Danzo replied.

"Everyone dodge!" Kakashi shouted. Kakuzu had released his attack.

"False Darkness!" An intense spear of lightning had jolted through the air. Everyone had managed to dodge the fatal hit upon knowledge.

"Whoa! That was dangerous!" Happy exclaimed.

"What is not, Happy? We are in a fight." Natsu blurted.

"If he wants to fight with lightning, then I'll fight with lightning." Erza began a transformation. She had switched into her Lightning Empress Armour which was effective against electric attacks.

"Be careful. Kakuzu can use all the five elements to his disposal." Kakashi warned her, "I'll back you up."

"I'll take that into notice. Thanks." Erza replied.

A new face had showed up on the enemy's side.

"Looks like we have company. How's the interrogation going on?" the guy asked Danzo upon the battle sight.

"Not too well. Looks like we have to do this the hard way." Danzo replied, "Where's the manslayer?"

"He's taking care of the perpetrators." the guy replied.

"That guy," Kakashi was surprised, "Kisame Hoshigaki! He's finally shown himself."

"He's finally out." Itachi told himself.

"Well, well if it isn't Itachi? Heard he had joined up with the Pursuit squad?" Kisame asked Danzo.

"Indeed. He's one formidable man." Danzo replied as he looked back. He had felt a hostile presence.

"Looks like everyone's slacking off." he turned around. Kisame was surprised to see the new appearances, "So you have managed to get here, Zabuza? I'm surprised."

"Hah, looks like you've your hands full. I sensed a fight here." Zabuza replied.

"Zabuza look." Haku pointed at the battle. Zabuza was surprised with the belligerents.

"Kakashi Hatake. What the hell is he doing here?" he asked.

"And there's Itachi. He has managed to survive." Haku said, "I wonder who the rest are?"

"Doesn't matter. It makes things easy for us." Zabuza replied.

"I wonder what happened to the others." Kisame asked, "You seemed to have quite the formidable team with you."

"The others can manage that swordsman. The point of the matter here is that, you all are going down." Zabuza declared.

"Hah, we'll see about that."

"Hmm… looks like the battle's getting intense." A group of men were keeping watch from a watchtower.

"Keep the eyes peeled, fellahs. We are going to raise hell."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	11. Chaos Reinforcements

**CHAPTER 11 - CHAOS REINFORCEMENTS**

* * *

"You stay out of this, Rukia. I want to settle this myself." Renji was in a conundrum. With his released Shikai of Zabimaru, he had a contender in front of his eyes. The latter was a young man with red eyes and long black hair tied as a ponytail. His sword was his tool of prowess wielding it without flaw.

Rain was pouring down in the region. The sky became dark from cloud cover.

"This isn't even a challenge." The swordsman told as he sheathed his sword back, "I'll do favour. I'll fight you barehanded."

"You cocky bastard." Renji roared and aimed his blade, "Roar, Zabimaru!"

The swordsman was able to dodge Zabimaru's extension attack with ease.

"That's quite a unique sword you've got." he said.

Renji had pulled Zabimaru to the side to slash the swordsman. The latter had disappeared from sight. Renji was in a stupor to find the guy in the back.

 _So fast!_ Renji turned around. Before he could've realised, the swordsman had pierced his right palm into the former's back torso. Blood had brewed out of the lesion; Renji was in shock.

"Hado #33 – Soukatsui!" Rukia was forced to step in. The swordsman had slashed his blade to cut off Rukia's blue flames.

"You shouldn't have provoked me lady." The swordsman had pulled out his palm and ran towards Rukia. The latter had drawn her sword to clash against him, but the swordsman used brute force to overpower Rukia's hold. In his involvement, he had forgotten that there were other foes within range. A punch came hurling from a melee, smashing the swordsman's face and releasing Rukia from her stalemate. Rail had showed up and stood in front of the swordsman.

"I've seen a lot of strange things in the few days. You're the most human with a normal sword." He mocked, "Bring it."

"Damn it, Rail. He's out of your league." Renji warned.

"Maybe. But we have the numbers in our side. I can't let this single man take control of the situation." Rail said, "Prepare to attack from all sides." He told the others.

"Alright." Rukia said as she pierced her blade into the ground, "Alright then, I'll start the show."

"Good." Rail said. He began rushing towards the enemy.

"Sode no Shirayuki – Next Dance – Hakuren!" A white blast of ice had gushed upon the enemy.

The swordsman had dodged the attack with his speed. He disappeared the next moment. Rail predicted his movements and ducked the moment the former had disappeared. The swordsman had hacked his blade to find his adversary predicting and evading his move. Rail had turned around with a swirl and slammed the guy with an uppercut.

"Now!" Rail shouted.

"Roar, Zabimaru!" Renji had released his sword, closing onto the enemy. The swordsman was able to counter the slash with his blade.

"Hado #31 – Shakkaho!" Renji had performed a chain attack, surprising the swordsman. The latter wasn't able to block the second attack and got hit from the fireballs.

"Hado #33 – Soukatsui!" Rukia provided back up and slammed her blue flames upon the same. Before the swordsman could fall to the ground, Rail had decked the guy and threw him few meters away.

 ** _[REFERENCE - If this is your first time in this story, please do check out the list of chapters to learn the whole story. Do inquire in the comments section for reference and understanding, if needed.]_**

The group was in surprise. Rail looked for strategies against the hard enemy.

"Won't he fall down?" Winry asked shocked.

The swordsman was back on his feet, bare scathed.

"A tough bastard." Rail remarked.

"Guess we have to strike him harder." Renji said, "Be on guard, Rukia."

"You don't have to tell me." Rukia replied.

"I must admit. I was wrong to underestimate you." The swordsman said as he walked forward, clenching his sword, "Blazing Soul!" He swiped his blade upwards creating a fire slash, which was projected towards Rail. The latter dodged the blow but was surprised to find the flames exploding upon contact with the trees behind. A fire began as an aftermath.

Renji and Rukia were ready to make their next move. Rail had kept a strict eye ahead as the swordsman raised his blade.

Barrages of explosions were heard from beyond. Everyone was in a stupor.

"What's going on?" Rukia asked.

 _Intruders? I must get back._ The uncongenial swordsman had realised his priorities and rushed back to the chaos zone.

"He's getting away." Renji said as he made a pursuit.

"Let's go." Rail said. The group pursued the enemy.

* * *

 ** _TEN MINUTES BEFORE…_**

Things had calmed down in the village, with the fires being put out one after the other.

"I guess we have cleared the area." Lucy said tired.

"The villagers are helping out; the ones who can move." Eryn said.

"They are good help." Gray said, "I think we should head forward and support the others."

"You people go on ahead. I have to treat the wounded." Eryn mentioned, "A lot of them have severe burns."

"No, I'll stay with you." Lucy replied, "Besides I believe those guys can hold for themselves. Gray, you go on ahead."

"If you say so." Gray replied as he left.

"I have been wondering for a while but where are those guys?" Lucy asked in curiosity, "They haven't been around for a while."

"You mean Slab, Walt and Ramsay?" asked Eryn.

"Yeah."

"They went out a while back." Eryn explained, "Even that guy, Watanuki was with them."

"You sure that's a good idea?" Walt was hesitant.

"It's fine. Come on. Let's get the load to the watchtowers up ahead." Slab replied excited.

"What are you going to do with all these stuff?" Watanuki asked.

"We'll provide long range support to our allies." Ramsay replied.

The four of them had climbed atop one of the watchtowers. Ramsay had got out his binoculars and zoomed through the lenses.

"Yep, this place is perfect. I can see them clear." Ramsay said, "Alright fellahs, shall we take the risk?"

"Hell yeah!" Slab bellowed.

"I guess there's no point in pondering. This will be a good way to test the Fire Disciplines." Walt replied, "Ramsay, give me the map." Ramsay had handed down the map he had to Walt.

"Where did you get that map?" Watanuki asked.

"It was in that bunker we had found." Walt replied, "I can't believe that this magic village had a militant bunker within its parameters. I must wonder of the heck that's going on here."

"Doesn't matter. These mortars would provide some heavy damage." Ramsay replied. Slab had placed the base plates and the bipods to set up two mortar barrels.

"Ready upon command." the latter mentioned.

"Roger. Let me get the coordinates." Ramsay looked through the binoculars.

"Grid XX 432 4ZZ, map coordinates." Walt mentioned as he located the village's coordinates on the map.

"Good. Adjusting fire, Grid XX 432 437." Ramsay said, making target.

"No, move it more East. We can't risk the mortars hitting the friendlies." Walt demanded for coordinate revision.

"Alright then." Ramsay remade the coordinates, "Grid XX 432 447, adjust fire."

"Roger." Walt agreed.

"Roger that." Slab replied. Once he had adjusted the angle on the barrels, he asked Watanuki to hold a mortar round, "Put in into the other barrel on my signal, alright. Once the first round's being fired, get ready for the next."

"Alright." Watanuki seemed unsure.

"No worries. I'll help you out." Walt mentioned as he took position near the mortar with Watanuki.

"Five hostiles in the open. Prepare to engage." Ramsay gave the call.

"Fire!" Both Walt and Slab shouted in unison as they dropped the shells. The former had pulled Watanuki down. They ducked and covered their ears.

The shells were shot out high into the air and fell down on the village square. Ramsay got up and looked with his binoculars. An explosion was heard from the target zone and Ramsay was able to confirm with the smoke.

"Direct hit! I repeat, direct hit!"

"Alright, the next round!" Slab shouted. Watanuki and he had got hold of the next round of shells and prepared to engage.

"Fire!" They shouted in unison. The rounds flew high and barraged onto the target zone.

A few minutes before the artillery barrage, Zabuza and Haku had confronted Kisame.

"Alright, I'll play along." Kisame said preparing for battle.

"Wait." Danzo stopped him, "Prepare the second plan."

"Hmm, seems like things are out of hand, old man?" Kisame asked.

"You know what to do." Danzo replied back.

In the meantime, Erza was having a hard fight against Kakuzu.

"Your lightning's not going to work." Erza remarked on Kakuzu's electric attacks. She had aimed her spear against the enemy and shot a beam of lightning.

"Wind Style – Vacuum Bullets!" Danzo had stepped in and shot wind bullets to counter the lightning.

"I told you not to butt in, Danzo!" Kakuzu blurted back.

Kakashi had shot a kunai knife and was able to hit Kakuzu in the distraction. The kunai was connected to a string.

"Fire Style – Dragon Flame Jutsu!" The string caught fire, travelling at high speed and burning Kakuzu at the end.

Seiryu had stepped in and shot a barrage of ice-shards. Kakuzu got over the flames and was furious. Justin and Suzaku were able to get back to their feet despite the damage they had taken.

"What's wrong with them?" Happy was surprised with their resilience.

"They won't die that easy." Itachi replied.

There was stalemate on both the sides. Despite their advance, Kakashi, Natsu and Erza did not decide to charge in.

"Kisame, get the village elder. We'll need to get out now." Danzo said, "I'll take care of Zabuza."

"Alright." Kisame got out of sight.

Zabuza had tried to follow him but was stopped on his tracks by Danzo.

"Get out of the way!" Zabuza had hacked his blade. The latter had managed to dodge the attack and slammed Zabuza with a kick.

"Don't get cocky!" Danzo replied grave.

"What's Zabuza doing here?" Kakashi was surprised again.

The enemies were ready for attack.

"I can see through your moves, ninja." Justin told Itachi, "It won't be the same anymore."

Both the sides were ready to attack, but something else had showed up in the early.

Mortars had dropped from the sky, disrupting the battle. Everyone was shaken up from shelling.

"What's going on?" Seiryu blurted.

"Retreat! We don't time for this." Danzo ordered.

A barrage followed, making chaos in the village square. Kakuzu and Seiryu were hit from the mortar fire. Despite their resilience, they both had succumbed to their injuries.

"Get hold of them. We need to get out of here, now!" Danzo shouted.

"What about Kisame?" Suzaku asked.

"He knows the plan. Just move!"

Smoke and dirt covered the square, rain getting heavy and disrupting front view. Kakashi and Itachi were having a hard time through the chaos and wasn't able to see the enemies' escape.

"Let's get out of here!" Kakashi shouted.

The barrage had calmed down with the rain ever intense.

"Were they hit?" Walt asked.

"Yeah. But some of them managed to get away." Ramsay replied, "What are those hostiles made of? Two of them received direct hit from the shells. Yet they are alive."

"Must be those undead folks, Itachi was talking about." Walt said, "Let's get down from here. The enemy might catch hold of our position."

"What in the world was that?" Natsu asked in stupor.

The smoke had cleared out leaving no one on the other side.

"They've escaped." Itachi mentioned, "But I believe we can track them down."

Erza had transformed back into her usual attire. Kakashi had pulled down his head band upon his Sharingan eye.

Itachi had walked across the square to the other side. He had found Zabuza and Haku behind the target zone.

"Glad that you could make it." Itachi told them.

"Yeah, that goes for you as well, Itachi. I was sure you would've wound up dead." Zabuza replied cold.

"Never mind him, Itachi. Good to see you." Haku said.

"Yeah. I heard you both were after Kakuzu and Seiryu." Itachi said, "Besides, I was assuming more reinforcements to show up from the Spirit Realm."

"There has been an update." Haku mentioned, "A riot had broken out in Hell and so, the officials were busy with the subjugation."

"Looks like the escapees have a sinister plan. The residents from Hell are putting a lot of hopes in Danzo and his renegade troops."

"So, you found anything about their goal?" Haku asked.

"We will soon enough." Itachi replied.

Gray had showed up in the square and was surprised to find the wreck.

"What in the world happened here?" he asked, "I heard some explosions on the way."

"It's over now, Gray." Erza said.

"So where are the enemies?"

"They've escaped. We have to come up with a better strategy for our next encounter." Kakashi said, "These guys are resilient and dangerous."

"True that. I had put every ounce of my fury onto that guy's face." Natsu mentioned of his blow to Justin, "Yet he was all cocky."

"Aye sir." Happy agreed.

"I guess you guys had a hard time." Gray assumed, "So what's the plan now?"

"Let's rest for a while." Erza said, "We'll figure out soon."

* * *

Renji and his group were outside the village. The small fire from the sinister swordsman was put out before their arrival.

"This is it." Rail said, "The village of magic."

"What's so magical about it?" Winry asked, "Those explosions seemed more of warfare."

"Yeah, those were mortar rounds." Rail agreed, "Keep an eye out. There might be militants in the area."

Slab, Walt and Ramsay had found themselves in the village square.

"The battle was bloody intense on its own." Ramsay remarked on the scene, "And we thought we had made a difference."

"I guess not." Walt agreed.

"You guys alright?" Erza had found them.

"We are fine and we saw a big fight." Ramsay mentioned.

"Yeah, we had to face some formidable foes." Erza replied, "Besides, what are you all carrying?"

Slab and Walt were holding the mortars equipments.

"These are mortars." Walt replied, "We used them to chase off the enemies."

"Mortars? What enemies?" Erza was confused.

"The foes you all were fighting against." Ramsay said, "We were the ones who had dropped the explosions upon them."

The mortar team wasn't expecting everyone else in the square to be surprised.

"I guess you guys didn't know then." Walt understood their information lack.

Natsu came up and grabbed Ramsay by his collar.

"What the heck was that? That was too dangerous." Natsu blurted. Slab had dropped the mortar equipments and pushed Natsu aside.

"We were aware of that." the former replied, "Pipe down."

"Well he's right. The foes were the ones who got hit. I saw Kakuzu and the ice-user to have been smashed." Kakashi agreed with Slab, "Besides, it was a stalemate and I hadn't much chakra left."

"You got that right." Erza said, "We are at a disadvantage against their uncanny resilience. I'm glad that Itachi's on our side in that regard."

"Things look better." Ramsay said. Slab and Ramsay scrounged around with villagers' situation. Upon the glance, they had found Eryn and Lucy who were busy helping out the injured.

"Need some help?" Slab asked them.

"It's fine. The villagers are helping their wounded along with us so the work is quick." Eryn replied.

"Thank you so much, Miss." A villager had thanked Virgo, who was helping Lucy with the patch up.

"So should you punish me, sir?" Virgo asked.

"What?"

"Virgo, come on." Lucy was embarrassed.

"They seem to be in high spirits." Slab mentioned, as he looked back at Eryn, "Besides, you look beat. Shouldn't you get some rest?"

Eryn had realised that she was tired from the work she had done, "I guess I should, thanks."

"So where are the others?" she asked, "I guess the fight's over?"

"Yeah, the fight's over. Get some rest." Slab said, "Everyone else is stationed in the village square. We can head there once you've rested."

"Yeah? So what happened?" Lucy had overheard them.

"Erza and the others fought the guys that Itachi had mentioned. The ones associated with that bomber guy." Slab explained, "They have fled for now."

"I guess a lot had happened. Besides, I thought we had lost you all. You and the other three had disappeared." Lucy asked.

"Let's say that we were busy on our own productive ways." Ramsay replied.

"We had heard some explosions a while back. What were those?" Lucy mentioned.

"We were involved in that. The others will let you know of it."

"In that case, I'll be heading to the square. You are coming, right?" Lucy asked.

"I'll be there shortly." Slab replied

"Alright. Ramsay, show me the way."

"What? But I just got here." Ramsay wasn't glad, "Alright, fine."

"Virgo, you coming?" Lucy asked her celestial spirit friend.

"Yes, princess. Would you punish me if I go along?"

"Damn masochist. No one's getting penalised. Now come on, let's move." Ramsay blurted as he headed out along with Lucy and Virgo.

"I'm sure those were mortar rounds." Rail was cautious, "The Fatal-Paw Militants shan't have gotten this far without good reason."

"You mean those villains from the dam incident?" Winry asked.

"Yeah. But I'm counting them out, in this situation. To tell you the facts, there are quite a number of discrete militias in these parts of the State. All of them have their own motives."

The group came out of cover and found themselves in the village. Everything they saw was in shambles.

"It looks like there was a fire here." Renji mentioned.

"More like an arson." Rail replied, "It's a disaster."

As the group walked down the road, they found themselves in the village square. They saw Zabuza and Haku talking to a man. The villagers were rounded up. There were some others who did not seem from the village.

"Renji, give me your sword." Rail asked without notice.

"What? Why?" Renji was reluctant.

"Don't ask. I see foes."

Renji handed his Zabimaru to Rail.

Before anyone else could've noticed, Rail had pinned down the guy who was holding a mortar barrel.

"What's your affiliation, troop. Speak else the sword goes down your throat." Rail demanded.

"W… what are you talking about?" Walt was the unfortunate captive.

"Walt!" Erza exclaimed.

"Speak up, man!" Rail was serious.

"Wait a second. You're Rail, aren't you? The revolutionary." Walt asked.

"I guess you know me then." Rail became more suspicious.

"If you want to know about the mortars, we had found them inside a bunker in the village." Walt said, "We ain't those hooligans causing guerrillas, man. We arrived here from the big city with some business."

After a short ponder and glare, Rail seemed to have realised his mistake.

"It seems you are telling the truth." Rail had withdrawn his pin. He returned Renji's sword.

"So what brings you here?" Rail asked.

"I could ask you the same" Walt replied, "Heard you were hiding from the government."

"Let's say that I was kind of detoured." Rail replied.

"Detoured, huh?" Walt had pulled out a newspaper from his bag, "I acquired this yesterday, on our way here. The front page had a lot of things to say of the Dilao Dam destruction. It mentioned that you were involved in the mess."

"Give me the paper." Rail took the newspaper and read the lines. It had mentioned of the involvement of the Fatal-Paw militants as well as the sole participation of Rail from his faction.

"I see. I'll be more wanted now." Rail was relieved to know that his faction wasn't being targeted. He returned back the paper and looked around, "Anyway, what happened here?"

"There was a fight with some enemies." Walt replied, "They've left a while back."

"Was there any militants?"

"You shan't worry about that. But you should better look into the bunker we had found."

"I wasn't expecting to see you, Kakashi. What brings you here?" Zabuza gave a cold stare upon his old enemy.

"I could ask you of the same." Kakashi was prepared for a fight.

"Easy. Zabuza's here for the same reason as me." Itachi halted the quarrel, "And so is Haku. We need to ask the villagers and get the information about Danzo's plans."

Lucy, Virgo and Ramsay had arrived in the battlegrounds. Everyone were gathered up and listened to the villagers' side of story.

"That man with the scars on his chin, he was asking us for something impossible. I don't know what he is thinking." said a representative.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked.

The villagers began to weep in despair. A horrendous tragedy had befallen upon their humble occupation.

"That man, he had asked us to open the portal to the other world." the representative replied terrified, "And since we denied, he burned down our village. Many of my people had died in front of my eyes."

"That's horrifying." Erza said in remorse.

The representative couldn't control himself. Tears had rolled down his desperate face, his people trying to soothe him. The latter themselves having a hard time.

"A bloody massacre." Ramsay said speechless.

"They're going to pay. I swear on my life." Itachi replied.

Slab and Eryn had arrived in the square, joining in the conversation and tragedy.

"You… you are from the State Army, aren't you? The legendary captain who defended the town at the Narrowband Pass." the representative referred to Rail.

"I was." Rail replied.

"You've to help us." the villagers requested.

"I said I was a part of the State Army. But I had resigned a few years back." Rail told the representative, "I'm a fugitive, an outlaw, and have a price on my head."

The villagers were surprised.

"Despite that, I have allegiance for the State in my own way." Rail said, "I have heard there is an ammunition bunker in the village. Do explain."  
"It's the Red Band Front, Captain." The representative mentioned, "They've taken control of the towns in the area and district, and are preparing for a military attack."

"So I believe they have set up a garrison here?"

"Quite not. They had recently arrived in our village but hadn't done anything, expect for setting up the ammunition bunker."

"I see." Rail understood the situation, "I'll try to help you people out. Do you have any telephone line in the village?"

The representative nodded. In the meantime, a villager had showed up with a terrified face.

"The elder is missing from his hut!" he exclaimed, "And we couldn't find his granddaughter, Layla."

"But weren't they in the secret chambers, away from harm?" the representative bellowed, "How could that happen?"

"I… I think you should check it out for yourself, sir."

Kakashi, Erza, Rail, Itachi and the representative had arrived at the elder's hut. Guards were posted within its parameter. All of them were killed.

"It was a man with a weird sword." the villager explained.

"It was Kisame. The mention of his weird sword, and the sole swordsman in vicinity during the fight gives it away." Itachi assured, "It seems our objectives collide with yours." He told the representative.

"We beg you to rescue them." The latter was desperate.

"Don't worry. We'll help you out." Erza replied.

"But before that, you must tell us everything you know; the reason for those people to show up in your village and abduct your elder." Itachi mentioned, "This is important."

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
